Pirates of the Caribbean: The demon bride
by Lily Boom
Summary: A new part I have made up. It would be what happened after WIll and Elisabeth got married and began living peacefully. For more details begin reading in the fanfic.WillxElisabeth Jackx?More and new characters. Adventure, love... and tons of fun!
1. Trailer

_**FILM 4**_

_**PIRATES OF THE CARIBEAN AND THE DEMON BRIDE**_

**Trailer: **

Jack and Elisabeth have finally married. They have moved to they own place on the same island where Elisabeth has lived with her father for so much years.

Commodore Norrington was finally demoted to just soldier on command of Elisabeth's dad.

They seem to live happily and relaxed at their new life, but that never lasts forever.

One day Captain Jack Sparrow arrives back their lives to put them into another trouble.

This time Jack has decided to run from his duties of taking along his father's desires of him marrying a woman he engaged him with when he was just ten.

When the girl found out he was alive again she began chasing his track till she found him at Tortuga.

Jack Sparrow will have to travel to the very end of the world to avoid the marriage and avoid her killing him for betrayal.

However, on their way there, they will find somebody who could have the answer to Jack's problem.

Adventures, love and great amounts of laughs in this new film of Pirates of the Caribbean.

PIRATES OF THE CARIBEAN: THE DEMON BRIDE.

**Characters and New Ships:**

**Jack Sparrow: **Son of an **East India Trading Company** seaman **Captain Teague** and an Indian maiden, was born in British Colonial **India** on a pirate ship during a **typhoon** and was once employed as an agent by the **East India Trading Company**. Sparrow helmed the _Wicked Wench_, an EITC merchant vessel, performing odd jobs for **Cutler Beckett**. When he refused to transport slaves and instead freed them in Africa, Beckett sanctioned the torching (and sinking) of the _Wicked Wench_, and literally branded Jack Sparrow a pirate. Sparrow came to embrace his outlaw status, becoming a successful pirate with no desire to return to life under the command of others. He soon became one of the Nine Pirate Lords, with his territory being the Caribbean Sea. Later, he petitioned **Davy Jones** to raise his ship from the ocean floor, and rechristened her the **_Black Pearl_**. Jones granted Sparrow captaincy of the ship for thirteen years, after which Jones would own Sparrow's soul for one hundred years.

**Samantha Sparrow: **Jack's little sister; push up to pirate life by her admiring towards her dad and brother.

**William Turner: **Will is the only child of the pirate, "Bootstrap Bill" Turner. According to Jack Sparrow, he strongly resembles his father, both in appearance and physical ability. However, his father was absent during his childhood in England, and Will grew up believing him to be a merchant seaman. After his mother's death, Will, age 12, journeyed to the Caribbean to search for him. Ironically, his vessel was attacked and sunk by the Black Pearl, the same pirate ship his father once served on, although not when it attacked Will's ship, and now under the command of Captain Hector Barbossa.

**Elisabeth Turner (Swam):** ATwelve-year-old Elizabeth Swann and her father, Governor Weatherby Swann, were en route from England to Port Royal in the Caribbean when their ship came upon a wrecked vessel—the victim of a pirate attack. The only survivor was a young boy, Will Turner. Elizabeth found a medallion around the unconscious Will's neck and kept it, fearing he would be arrested as a pirate. Elizabeth then glimpses a ghostly ship with tattered black sails disappearing into the mist.

Eight years pass. Elizabeth, now a beautiful young woman, is bored by her privileged, but restrictive, life, fantasizes about pirates and life at sea. Throughout the years, she has maintained a cordial friendship with Will Turner, unaware he secretly loves her. As a lowly blacksmith, Will harbors little hope of winning her. Commodore James Norrington, a good and honorable Royal Navy officer, also seeks Elizabeth's hand. He proposes marriage at his promotion ceremony, but she faints and falls off a rampart and into the bay before responding. Meanwhile, pirate Captain Jack Sparrow has arrived in Port Royal to commandeer a ship. While attempting to con the two marines guarding HMS _Interceptor_, he sees Elizabeth fall. He saves her, but he is arrested and jailed for piracy. That night, the Black Pearl, a pirate ship commanded by Captain Barbossa, raids Port Royal. Elizabeth is abducted because she possesses a gold medallion; the same medallion she took from Will Turner. Invoking parley, Elizabeth negotiates with Barbossa to leave Port Royal in exchange for the coin. Barbossa agrees but keeps her captive when she fails to bargain her own release. Because she gave her last name as "Turner" to protect her identity, he believes it is her blood and the medallion that will break an ancient Aztec curse the pirates are under. Their true forms—immortal skeletons—can only be seen in moonlight.

Will frees Sparrow in exchange for helping rescue Elizabeth. He is unaware that Jack is the _Black Pearl's_ former captain; ten years ago, Jack's crew mutinied and marooned him after he shared the bearings to an ancient Aztec treasure. Sparrow and Will hijack HMS _Interceptor_ and head for Tortuga to recruit a crew. Along the way, Jack tells an incredulous Will that his father is "Bootstrap Bill" Turner, the only _Pearl_ crew member who opposed the mutiney. After Bootstrap sent a piece of the treasure to Will, he was tied to a cannon and thrown overboard. Only later did the crew learn they needed his blood to break the curse.

In Tortuga, Will overhears Jack telling Gibbs he plans to use Will as "leverage." They head for Isla de Muerta, knowing that is where Barbossa will go to break the curse. In hot pursuit is Commodore Norrington aboard _HMS Dauntless_.

On the island, Barbossa conducts a ritual using Elizabeth's blood and the medallion, but he becomes enraged when the curse remains in effect—Elizabeth is not Bootstrap's child. Meanwhile, Turner and Sparrow sneak into the cave. Will rescues Elizabeth, who grabs the coin, but distrusting the eccentric pirate, knocks out Sparrow. Believing Jack fell behind, Gibbs sets sail. Barbossa pursues them, and after a fierce battle, the _Interceptor_ is sunk and the crew captured. Will reveals his identity. Unless the crew is released, he threatens to shoot himself while falling overboard, rendering him useless for breaking the curse. Barbossa complies, but because Will failed to specify when or where the release would happen, the crafty pirate maroons Sparrow and Elizabeth on a deserted island while throwing Will and the crew in the brig.

Discovering Jack is not the clever escape artist he is reputed to be, Elizabeth takes action and burns a cache of smuggler's rum to create a huge smoke signal that is spotted by Commodore Norrington. To save Will, Elizabeth convinces Norrington to attack Isla de Muerta by impulsively accepting his previous marriage proposal, telling him it would be her wedding present. She says nothing about the curse, however.

At Isla de Muerta, Elizabeth slips away from the _Dauntless_ and sneaks aboard the _Black Pearl_ to free Gibbs and the crew from the brig. But they refuse to save Will or Jack. Instead, they commandeer the _Pearl_ and set sail as a disgusted Elizabeth rows to the island alone. Inside the cave, Barbossa is about to sacrifice Will, but Jack interrupts the ritual, informing him that the Royal Navy is waiting outside. He persuades Barbossa to form an alliance. Will reviles Sparrow for his treachery, but Jack's true allegiance is unclear. When the pirates leave to battle the navy, Jack, who has secretly cursed himself by swiping a coin, attacks Barbossa, while Will and Elizabeth fight the remaining pirates. Jack and Will offer their blood and return the last two coins to the chest, breaking the curse just after Jack fatally shoots Barbossa. He reverts to mortal form and falls dead. The remaining now-mortal pirates surrender. Will, Elizabeth, and Jack are rescued, although Jack is later sentenced to be hanged for piracy.

In Port Royal, Will saves Jack from the gallows, but they are quickly captured. However, when both Norrington and Governor Swann are reluctant to arrest Will or resume Jack's hanging, Elizabeth steps in to lend her support and declare her love for Will. Norrington releases Will and graciously concedes Elizabeth's hand. Jack, meanwhile, falls off the rampart and into the bay just as the _Black Pearl_ sails into view. He is hauled aboard, captain once again. Good man that he is, Norrington allows the _Black Pearl_ one day's head start before giving chase. (A deleted scene shows Norrington questioning Elizabeth's motive behind her sudden decision to accept his proposal.)

**Tia Dalma:** A witch who travels with the _Black Pearl_ crew to rescue Sparrow. She raised Barbossa from the dead at the conclusion of _Dead Man's Chest_. She is more powerful than the crew realizes. Later in the film, Tia Dalma is revealed to be the goddess of the sea, Calypso, trapped in human form. She is also the lover of Davy Jones.

**Commodore James Norrington:** He has an alliance with Lord Beckett and the East India Trading Company after stealing the heart of Davy Jones and bargaining it to Cutler Beckett in exchange for his career. He is also Elizabeth Swann's former fiancé.

**Joshamee Gibbs**: Sparrow's loyal first mate.

**Pintel**: A slightly mischievous, stolid member of Sparrow's crew.

**Ragetti**: Pintel's superstitious friend, who possesses a wooden eye.

**Weatherby Swann**: Governor of Port Royal, Jamaica. He is Elizabeth's father and is also trapped in Beckett's service.

**Captain Sao Feng**: Pirate Lord of Singapore, he captains the Chinese ship _The Empress_. He has a bad history with Sparrow. "Sao Feng" (嘯風) means "Howling Wind" in Chinese.

**Tai Huang:** Sao Feng's bodyguard, who helps Will and Elizabeth on their journey to Davy Jones' Locker.

**Mistress Ching:** Pirate Lady of the Pacific Ocean.

**Gentleman Jocard:** Pirate Lord of the Atlantic Ocean.

**Capitaine Chevalle:** Pirate Ex-Lord of the Mediterranean Sea.

**Ammand the Corsair:** Pirate Lord of the Black Sea.

**Sri Sumbhajee the Hindu Priest:** Pirate Lord of the Indian Ocean.

**Captain Villanueva:** Pirate Lord of the Adriatic Sea.

**Captain ****Teague** A pirate who is the Keeper of the Code for the Brethren of the Coast. He is also appears to be Jack Sparrow's father. He was he one engaging his son with the daughter of Capitain LaBelle.

**Capitaine LaBe****lle:** Pirate Lord of the Atlantic Ocean. He is said to have been really bloody and killing a lot of people. He was close friend to Captain Teague with whose son he engaged his own daughter.

He took his daughter with him when her mother died and he formed her as a pirate. However when he died, she had to fight for getting he had leave her for inherit.

**Alex "the red demon" or "Phoenix":** Mysterious captain who is said to have die and reborn from "ashes". A bit frightening is the terror of the old and new pirates yet the legend around this character has recently being increased.

**Paddy O'Brian:** Old pirate navigator for the "Red Phoenix". He is about 54 to 58 and has been working there since the old captain's times; now he is loyal to his child who inherited the ship from its dad.

**Kailee "The black giant":** Another good pirate whose speciality is body to body fight and swords. He is right hand of "The red Hawk". He is about 28 to 31 yet he appears around his late twenties.

**Jack Russell:** A cheeky pirate that has some resemblance to a lord. He cares very much his appearance and he is a Sword Master (2nd best on the crew). He is about his late twenties yet he appears to be on his early-middle twenties. He is crew of "The Red Hawk". He is really friend of his captain.

**Jason L. Cook:** One of the captain of "The Red Hawk" captain best friend, crew there and he is the ship Sword Master.

**Drake Von Dahl:** A blond haired handsome pirate who must be on his middle twenties. He is a gunner and is said to have no mercy at all. Also sailing at "The Red Hawk". He is really friend to his captain.

**Isabelle Alexandrine "the red":** Not much is known about this pirate but for the fact that she is the captain of "The Red Hawk". Caution: Her life is sunk on mystery and secrets. And look out because she will have no doubt on killing enemies fast and silently.

**Ebony "the hunter":** She is Kailee's sister and has always wanted to sail hand to hand with her brother. However, he has never allowed her and he made his captain to swear him she would never allow her to get in the ship with them cause he is afraid on her getting killed on one of the pirate attacks.

**Ships:**

**The Pearl II-** Jack's new ship. He stole it from Navy and changed its name.

**The red Hawk-** Owned by Isabelle Alexandrine "The red". It's said to wear sky pure white canvas and a red Hawk as emblem on prow, and to be one of the fastest ships behind the black pearl (shank some time ago by the Kraken).

**The Red Phoenix-** Owned by Alex "The Red demon", who also owns other three ships. It's said to wear red canvas and to be one of the fastest ships behind the black pearl (shank some time ago by the Kraken).

**The Empress**Captain Sao Feng's ship.


	2. Chapter 1

**EPISODE 1**

(Will's voice)

It was a sunny day today too. I had just waked up and Elisabeth was still sleeping. It was not her who woke me up, it was the same bad feeling I had been having for days.

Today it was worse.

"Will… is everything ok?" Elisabeth asked me still a bit sleepy rubbing her eyes softly.

"Yes, don't worry." I said lying towards her to kiss her softly. "Sleep again; it's been just a bad feeling."

She nodded smiling for the kiss to then go serious again.

"I've been feeling just the same too." She said. "As if something bad was about happening to us…"

It couldn't be. Bad times were away now. I couldn't expect all this to be anything else than a bad feeling.

(Jack's voice)

"To the south!" I shouted my men on our ship. "Move as if you were being chased by your demons!"

"Jack!" My right hand said. "By a mom's love! What's going on? What are we running from this time?"

"Never minds." I said. "We have to run!"

"Our captain… he has gone a bit weird lately, hasn't him?" Another one said.

"Jack is a good captain, but if he is running from something that means we have to be afraid too." My right hand said defending me. "Jack, I have an idea! Let's hide at Tortuga."

"No, I was thinking… on a better place." I said. "Turners' at Port Royal."

"Sure, Turner's…" He said. "To Port Royal, you lazy dogs!"

(Will's voice)

During the whole morning I kept on feeling that weird feeling. Now I was part of the men of my wife's father trust men I was invited to join them when there was something important to deal with. The rest of time I still worked at the smith's.

Then I looked up at the sky, there was a weird bird looking at the sea from the military best ship.

Then, at about midday the port bell began ringing and I ran to the port. We then saw a ship with black cloths.

"Pirates!!" They began shouting.

"Jack's ship again…" Commodore said handing us the telescope to check that it was true; the ship was showing us white cloths as if they came on peace meeting.

Then I took my own telescope to check Jack and some of his men had launched a little boat to the water and they were coming towards us while they shook a white cloth with some stains on it.

"Typical of them." Elisabeth's dad said. "Dirty till the end."

"Don't shoot them." I said. "They are shaking white flag. They come on peace."

"Ready to shoot if they decide to put down their flag and attack." The commander, Elisabeth's dad, said. "We can never trust him."

Some minutes later Jack stepped at the water to come to the land.

"Will, my boy!" He said happy.

"What do you want?" Commander said then.

"It's always a pleasure, Mr Swam." He said taking his hat off and bowing. "Mr. Norrington…"

"We have asked you what do you want." Norrington said not even hiding his feelings towards the pirates.

"We have came to visit some old friends." Jack said. "And where is Elisabeth? We are willing to see her too."

"Jack." I said sighing when we were going on a chart back home. "What kind of mess you have gone into now?"

"Is there a need of a mess to come a visit…?" He said.

"Yes." I said. "I'm not going to allow you to put Elisabeth and my lives into death threat again."

"I need help, please." He then said. "I can't tell you now, but I need somewhere to hide."

"Hide?" I asked confused. "What are you running from now? I thought Davie Jones was not interested on you now."

"Yes, yes." He said. "It's not him now…"

"Jack, what's gone on now?" I asked him as we arrived home. "What have you done now?"

He then doubted before Elisabeth opening the door herself and hugging us surprised for the visit.

(Jack's voice)

"You can stay here for a time." Jack and Elisabeth told me. "I still can't believe you are now running from a demon."

I had told them just half the truth. That a demon was chasing me and that I needed to hide from it for a time. I didn't told them who the demon was or why it was chasing me. Just that I was being chased. If I told them the truth they would never help me.

That day I sleep on the guest room with my weapons close to me. I never knew if she would find me first. I always prayed for it not happening.

"Ma'am." A man said to a shadow covered figure sitting on a char at a half shadow bathed room where there was a big table and some dusty selves. "Ra found their track. We could get them on two days."

"I have no interest on it now." The figure said then. "Call her."

"Ok, ma'am." The man said.

The figure then stood up and took a bottle from the table, it then took a sip and placed the bottle back down before going to sit down again with some papers on the lap.

"Aye, ma'am." A beautiful girl with a bright red cloth at her forehead holding her black braids and wearing male robes (http://i36. said greeting with her hand on a casual way. "Do you know anything new? What are the orders?"

"I want you to go to Port Royal." The shadow bathed figure said taking a photo. "I think it's time for you to met family again."

"Hum." She said taking the photo of a reward announce where the famous Jack Sparrow's face was shown. "I'm more than happy than my best friend is going to soon become something else than captain for me." She said moving the paper in the air looking at the figure. "Don't worry, I'll met him, I'll sail with him and I'll report you back with all his movements as often and I can."

"And Sam." The shadow said then. "Be careful, right? He can be your brother, but you know that on the same time you join a crew or another even family can become enemy."

"I know you will not harm me." She said smiling. "And I'm ready to fight him. I'll settle everything for my departing."

"Tell Jack and Jason to take you there." The shadow said. "I want them to take you there and then come back here. Perhaps our ships are not the fastest on the whole seas and oceans, but certainly they are faster than your brother's new ship."

She then smiled and left. Samantha Sparrow then walked along the ship till she noticed a brown haired guy with cared appearance and a shadowy man young man with half of his face covered by a large lock of brown hair with a blue lock of hair.

"Hey, she has ordered you two to take me to Port Royal as soon as possible." Sam then told them.

"Has she?" The sexy one said. "Perhaps I should ask her."

Then the other nodded and pointed to a ship next to the bigger one.

As soon as everything was settled for them to leave they did it.

"Isa, if I were you I would not keep on with this." Kailee said then.

"I want to kill that man who dares do dishonour his family, but first I want to have some fun by following him and seeing what does he want to do for avoiding me."

"I think you are amazing sometimes." The black man said then. "It would be thousand times getting him, forcing him to marry you or just killing him your own hands."

"Then it would be no fun and I would have the doubt of if I have done the correct thing." She said. "No, we will do it this way."


	3. Chapter 2

**EPISODE 2**

(Will's voice)

It was a sunny day today too. We were working at the port, and I say we because Jack was there too. He didn't work, of course. And he didn't even told us more about who or why was chasing his crew and him. We didn't ask for much, just him being sincere. Both Elisabeth and I knew he was not being fully sincere; no, he was keeping something hiding from us.

Anyway, when we heard the port bell ringing once again in the time Jack had been here we went out, as half of the whole town. Soldiers were running down to the port.

"Hey, don't you know what peace means?" Jack asked me.

"It seems there's never peace when you come." I told him as I locked the door to begin running to the beach to see what had gone on.

"Done, Sam is safe and sound." Jason said. "Let's move and give the good news to our captain." He said folding the telescope again to put it at his belt.

"She will be happy to hear that." Jack added smiling. "That damned kid sure has learnt a lot, she will be a good spy up on that ship."

"Are you ok, miss?" I asked the girl who the soldiers saw coming towards the port over a wooden timber that looked as a weird raft as if she had became a castaway.

As soon as she was turned Jack noticed her face and robes and jumped away.

"Pirate." He told me on a whisper at my ear.

When the girl opened her eyes and saw me she seemed a bit confused.

(Sam's voice)

I had been put on the water over a wooden raft like thing we were carrying for them to fall for the trick. They told me to change clothes but I hit their hands telling Jason and Jack I would wear just the same.

When I crashed into the port stone I did it so hard that I hit my head too making me fall unconscious for a couple of minutes.

When I opened my eyes, I was surrounded by a lot of army men and with a long haired guy with a beard like Jack's one asking me if I was ok.

I nodded looking around. Then I noticed Jack. That was the one I wanted to get attention from.

I stood up and jumped over him.

"Jacky! Bro!!" I shouted as I jumped to hug him by his neck.

He then seemed a bit confused on me doing it, not to say the rest of people.

"Hey, I swear I don't know where does it come for." He said.

"Don't you remember me? Bro, can it be you can't remember your own sister?" I asked standing in front of him. "Look at me! I'm Sammy!"

He then looked at me. He didn't seemed to recognise me either. I was completely astonished. How could it be he forgot about his own sister?

I hit him making him fall down. Then the other guy held me.

(Will's voice)

"Sorry, miss." I said. "I think the hit affected your head."

Then she held my arm and made me flew over her shoulder to crash into the ground.

"I think perhaps she is saying the truth." Jack said then.

"Damn… that hard thing certainly was bloody painful!" I then said rubbing the place where I was hit.

"Yep, she is." Jack told me to then stand up.

She was certainly as mad as him, I couldn't deny it; and strong, my whole body couldn't deny it either.

"Hello, again… Samy." Jack said as if he didn't remember her still. "How have you been… all this time?"

"16 years, you moron!" She shouted at him poking his chest. "Since I was 5! And you never post me in all that time!"

"You know, he he. Writing back is not my best." He said trying to apologize.

"You ran away!" She said. "I was left alone at home! You didn't even cared on remembering me!!"

I think she needed to calm down a bit.

"Er, Miss… I think you should calm up a bit." I told her.

"Oh, shut up, want you?" She told me. "This is a private told off!" She added for the rest.

"What's going on here?" Elisabeth said arriving then wearing as a lady with umbrella from protecting from sun and all. "Oh, is she the castaway Evelyn was talking about?"

"Elisabeth!" Jack said. "Have I already introduced you to my sister? Elisabeth-Sam, Sam-Elisabeth."

"Nice to meet you, miss." Elisabeth said on good manners.

"Yep, same here." The girl said still a bit angry. "Is she your girlfriend? You are about dishonouring our family and dad… for her?!"

"I think you got it wrong." Jack said trying to peace her and her not killing him.

"Oh, then who is she? You lover?" She asked.

"I don't allow you to…!!" Elisabeth said then.

In less than a second there was a three bands fight settled and the soldiers and common people weren't able to stop it.

That girl was certainly a bit frightening.

Anyway, she stayed with us cause Elisabeth offered to put her up with her brother just for making Jack a favour and cause, despite of their differences, Elisabeth couldn't stand the idea of her sleeping who-knows-where. So, she was put on the bedroom next to Jacks.

(Sam's voice)

The plan was going wonderful, just as planned and even better. I was put up with my brother. He had been my idol for years and now I had finally found him. Anyway, I immediately wrote a note for my captain and sent it with a hawk she lent me for writing her back with all the news I could get then.

I told her about the things happening till now and I tied the letter to the bird's leg as I asked him to deliver the message to its owner.

Anyway, while I was sitting at the window I heard Jack's voice at his room. Then I put my ear against the wall to hear the whole chat he was having with his trust men.

"I didn't think I would meet my sister again." Jack said.

"Jack, is she your family? Really?" The man said.

"Yes, yes." Jack answered. "Well, you have seen her, haven't you? Same bad temper as me when I'm angry…"

I was more or less sure they were drinking something as they chat. Rum, I hoped.

"And what we going to do now?" The other man said. "Shall we look a way of you avoiding that demon?"

How did they dare to call my captain and friend that? It was certainly unfair from her soon-to-come-husband and his men.

"Yep, I hope Tia Dalma can help us." Jack said a bit drunk, I was afraid. "We will have to leave and get her house to ask her about the way of avoiding it all."

"And you are going to ask Elisabeth too, aren't you?" The man asked.

"Yep." Jack said.

I would kill that girl if I had to. I would not allow him to sneak by the marriage by such a coward way and such a weak girl. I was taking my weapon to kill her while she sleeps when I heard him speaking again.

"And what about your sister?" The man asked. "Will you also take her?"

"Yep, we will be safer if we take her with us, believe me." Jack said. "She is able to follow us to kill us if we leave her again behind."

I smiled, even after so much time he still remembered how I used to be. Now I was even more dangerous. That was easily checked when I was playing with my weapon while I heard their little chat.

Yes, after all he was still that silly. I had to tell my friend. Demon… Ha! That was a silly alias she had. I had nothing to get shocked at. But I think I should tell her anyway. Yes, she will know what to do; she always knows.

When the answer came I would sent the news back to her. And I will tell her all I can find out while I'm here.

Thinking about that I went in bed as I heard some steps coming towards my bedroom. I then laid my head at the pillow as if I was about sleeping. Then someone knocked on my door and I heard a voice coming in.

"May I come in?" The lady said.

"Hum, yes milady." I said sitting at the bed softly. "I was trying to sleep. Couldn't you sleep?"

"No, I was… thrilled to know Jack had a sister." The girl said smiling as she sat at my bed. "He never told us he had."

I looked at her but not cause of what she was telling me. She had sat at my bed without even asking for permission. Looking as if she was my friend instead of a lady.

Then I smiled at her.

"I suppose he didn't remember me." I said smiling.

Perhaps appearing to be friend of her would be good for me. Yes, it would be wonderful; if she thought I was friend then I would get all the help I would need.

"He left home when I was still a bit young, about four years. Then when my family died I began sailing looking for him and… well, here I am. I have finally met my brother again."

"Now that I look you better I think you look really similar to him." She said after looking me closer. "I'm happy you have found him."

"Yes, me too." I said smiling. "I'm happy I have found my brother, even when he seems not to have grown anything, mentally speaking, of course."

She then laughs and then I yawned.

"Hey, I suppose I should leave." She said smiling. "You look tired."

"Oh, thanks." I said. "But… I suppose it's nothing of my minding but… what kind of relationship do Jack and you have?"

I prayed for her saying love so I could kill her and show my captain I was worth of being part of her crew. Perhaps after that she would consider ascending me on the rank and then becoming one of her trust men, women in my case.

Then she looked down smiling.

"He is a good friend." She told me. "Our relationship is something special. But I'm already married. To Will." She said smiling and looking at me.

Damn, I couldn't kill her after her telling me that.

Anyway, she left, but before leaving she added something else. "I have the feeling that we are going to be good friends."

"Sure." I said as she closed the door. "After all I have to spend a lot of time here so a friend is never unwelcome."


	4. Chapter 3

**EPISODE 3**

(Jack's voice)

It was amazing. I couldn't believe we were sailing again. After about a whole week at Port Royal with Will and Elisabeth we finally ended up going back into sailing. We would look for Tia Dalma so the first stop was at Tortuga and then we went to my ship. As I expected the beautiful couple had finally decided to join me on my travel.

I smiled as I saw Elisabeth wearing again as a pirate girl as she used to on the travel they did looking for me at the end of the world, then I saw my little sister wearing as I would do if I had clean clothes and I raised my eyebrows.

"Uggg, a woman copying me." I said to my right hand.

"You must recognise she is a clean lady." He answered me back.

"Clean girl, she is still not a woman." I said.

Immediately I was put a dage against my neck.

"I hope you were not speaking about me, de-ar bro." Sam said smiling ironically to my ear.

Then she removed her weapon from my neck and kept on walking to the deck.

"That's why I don't like to carry women with us." I said, and then I remembered about Elisabeth and her hate towards Rhum and ran to the store. "Ah!! Hide all the rhum in the ship!!"

(Sam's voice)

We have been sailing for a day now and we are a bit far from Port Royal now. As I expected we met a ship with sky pure white canvas and a hawk perched on the top of the ship.

"Ship to starboard!" the vigilant shouted. "Ship at starboard!"

"Pirates!" Will shouted then.

"She has taken her time." I whispered smiling and I stood up from my sitting position to get over the fence and look at the ship. Then I took a little mirror out of my pocket.

(Isa's voice)

"The signal!" Draken said from the crow nest as if it was something normal.

"It was beginning to be time to meet her." Kailee said on good mood.

"Yep, too long." Jason said shortly.

"Yep, it seems our little friend forgot telling us the exact direction they were taking." Jack said.

"Now, remember we want not to be identified by them as us." I said smiling too as I answered the signal. "She's done a good job."

That was it. We were travelling on the Red Hawk, my favourite and personal ship.

I was wearing a pair of male trousers with just one leg with my favourite swimming top and now I put on a short sleeveless blouse some women used to wear under their corsets with the little difference that mine was shorter and my belly was being showed.

The only ones on the ship were Kailee, Jason, Jack, Draken and me. Five people were enough for moving my ship with no effort and me laying to sunbath some time a day.

"Ok, let's she why did that guy want not to marry our captain." Draken said playing with his guns putting in and out them from their place.

I then laid my hand over his right hand to stop him doing that. I knew what he, in special, felt for me. They were all my trust me. My best friends with Samantha, but now Sam had her brother with her so I supposed she didn't need me any longer.

(Jack's voice)

When Will shouted there was a ship coming near us I fist thought we could get advantage from them. Then when someone said they were pirates I went a bit nervous and asked about the canvas colour. Sky colour; I breathed deep. It was not her… Her ship had red canvas.

"Jack they are coming nearer." My right hand said. "We will not be able to avoid them."

"Let's see what they want." I said.

I really wanted to know why another pirate ship should come so near us; we didn't like other pirate ships to compete against us.

When the ship came to our side we saw the crew. They were all at the deck but for the one driving it.

A metro-sexual, a black giant, a blonde with blue eyes and a silent dark haired guy with some blue locks at the fringe covering his sides of the face and about half the face on his left side.

"Hello." The blond one said raising a hand. "Nice catches lately?"

"Hey!" The metro-sexual with a red hair band at his forehead said. "I think I like the idea of carrying some women with you."

Then the silent one hit his back of the head with his open hand but said nothing.

"Hello, we are the Hawk's crew." The black giant said friendly. "Going to Tortuga to rest a bit?"

"Yep." Elisabeth said friendly. "That's a good place for us pirates to rest."

"And what kind of pirates you are?" A man said then.

"The Red Hawk crew." The blond said. "We have already told, haven't we?"

"Hey, Draken. Hi, Kailee." Sam said smiling. "Ah, hi Jack. How is life going?"

"Fine." Draken said smiling. "We have been looking for you on some boats."

"I was for a time on a little merchant boat but it was attacked by pirates and I became a castaway."

"Uggg." The Jack guy said making a funny face. "Painful." He added clearly joking.

Sam then didn't go any happy but she end up smiling.

"May I ask who is driving?" My right hand asked.

"Our captain is." The silent Jason said.

"She usually drives when she has nothing to say." The black Kailee said.

"Hey, captain!" The blond guy said. "Wanna I to drive and you come here to chat?!"

"I'll go." The silent guy said.

It was funny, there were just four men and their captain in the ship and they were moving it. A good ship that was not bigger than mine and I should say not much littler than mine either.

"Hey, Isa!" Kailee said smiling as he looked towards the conductor's post. "Why don't you come here? The pirates are nice. They even carry an old friend and a civil girl."

I couldn't believe they had mistaken Elisabeth by an ordinary non-pirate girl. She was wearing really as a pirate girl would.

Then when their captain arrived and I saw it I had to rub my eyes and some did some of my men. Cause who was called captain was no other than a beautiful woman wearing a pair of trousers with just one leg and the other uncovered and a sexy top over what could perfectly be a swimming top. She landed smoothly at their fence landing over her heels to then stand up and look at us.

"Hi." She said moving her beautiful face over a side and smiling. "Also pirates going to rest at Tortuga?"

"Heya miss." Some of my men said.

"Clean the mouths." Elisabeth said a bit annoyed of them being so attracted by the unknown woman who her men called captain. "And who did you said you were?"

"Captain Isabelle Alexandrine "the red" for serving you, miss." She said bowing gently as a man. "And you are…?"

"Elisabeth Turner." She said as the girl looked at her and then to the rest.

"Will Turner, I'm her husband." Will said.

"This is my dear brother who I have always talked you about, Isabelle." Sam said hugging my shoulders and I smiled as an idiot.

"Nice to meet you Jacky Sparrow." The woman said holding out her hand to shake mine.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you don't mind." I pointed out to then shake hands with her a bit confused despite of her smile.

"Do you mind if we travel together?" Jack guy said. "Please, Isa…"

"Two ships travelling together are better than just one." The black man said smiling casually at her.

"Especially when it's a so emptied one." Will pointed out.

Then the woman looked at him and even when she smiled at him I could swear I had seen a furious look on her for a second split.

"We can sail alone with no problems." She said smiling. "But I must agree it's better to travel two ships together than just one. Especially when there can appear a Kraken as the one Davy Jones had."

"We have seen him." Will said.

"Luckily not us." Draken the blond said.

Then everyone went back to their routine and so did the neighbours. While everyone was working, Will, Elisabeth and I were at the deck looking at the new neighbours.

"I can't believe there's a woman captain." Will said while we saw her sit at the fence looking down at the sea water.

"I have never heard of her." I recognised. "At least she is not the demon."

"The demon you are running from?" Elisabeth asked me then.

"I never said such thing." I said.

I have still not told them all the truth about that demon chasing me or why did it followed me.

"Hey." Sam said coming back to our ship after having moving to the other one to speak with the crew. "Isa wanted to know if you would like to get some fish."

"We have our own food, thanks." I told her.

That woman didn't give me a good feeling, so I would not accept any kind of meal or drink coming from her.

"Ok, ok." Sam said. "Ah, Elisabeth. Wanna meet my friends?"

"Friends?" We asked her. "You already knew them?"

"Yes, they pick me up last time I was at Tortuga non busy." She said sitting up with us.

"Sam!" The woman said from her ship. "Fish?!"

"No!" She answered her back.

The woman then nodded and she went to another side of the ship.

"She said we would get near a good place for fishing." Sam explained us. "The guys and she would like to stop there a bit to get some fish till we arrive Tortuga."

(Sam's voice)

"How is you are friend of the captain too?" Will asked me.

"What could I say?" I said. "She picked me up, carried me with her to look for someone… I have spent a bit of time with them, that's all. They are really good people."

I couldn't tell them I had being sailing with her crew at the Red Phoenix for years, that I was part of her pirate crew till I found my brother (or so she agreed), that I owed her life and that sailing for so long with them had made the two girls go friends.

She had forbidden me to tell anything about the Red Phoenix. No, if they didn't asked then they would not know about them.

"You were looking for your brother, weren't you?" Elisabeth asked me.

"Yes." I recognised. "The truth is I have learned a lot being with them and…"

"Sam!" The woman said jumping to stand at the fence. "We are going to fish a bit at the island, are them and you coming?"

"Don't know." I answered her. "Will?"

"I'm not the captain." He answered me as Jack came along the deck towards where we were standing. "Jack! The other ship wonders if we want to go to an island to fish a bit!"

"What island?" He asked.

I then shrugged and we hear the other captain ask.

"Hey, Captain!" She said. "We are getting to the island at our right to get some fish and fruit. Do your crew and you want to come?"

"We prefer to reach Tortuga to get our things there." Jack said. "Anyway, if you prefer to stop then you can."

"As you want…" She said shrugging and then jumping back on the deck of her ship.

However, the guys came to the fence to talk with us.

"It's a pity you don't want to come." Kailee said. "Best fish and fruit are got there."

"Yep, you would love to taste those juicy coconuts…" Jack said then wearing a funny face.

I had to hold my laugh when I saw how she went to their side to ask them not to bother Captain Sparrow and they began joking among them. It was funny but she just hit Draken and Jack but never Kailee; Jason was a different matter because he didn't spoke too much and his nature was more silent than anyone else on their crew. And I must agree that Kailee was the most reliable one on the crew; serious but also fond of laughing and joking at the exact time. Maybe that was why she had made them her trust men and maybe it was that mind Kailee had why she always trust him more than the rest. I knew that if she had to leave her life on somebody's hands, those would be Kailee's ones.

"Jack." Will said. "If you don't mind, I would like to get to that place; it would be fun to get there."

"Yep, captain." Some of my brother's men said too. "Island sounds good."

"Ok!" He finally said. "We will get Tortuga to get the ship loaded for travel and then we will get that fucking island!"

"Hey!" I shouted to the Red Hawk. "Captain Jack Sparrow says it's better to first get Tortuga and then get the island."

"Isa, did you heard it?" Draken asked her.

"Sure!" She said from the deck where she had been moving for a while making this and that. "We can also do that plan."

"Ok." Kailee said then. "And how long do you plan to stay at Tortuga?"

"Little time." Jack's right hand said. "Jack is… running from something."

"Or somebody." Jack 'the cheeky' pointed out. "Who knows? Perhaps he had a debt…"

"Jack, shut your big mouth, please." Kailee told him. "Don't listen to that. He was just speaking nonsenses. Ah, I see you also carry women on your ship."

"She is a lady, not a pirate." I told him.

"Miss Turner is Will Turner's wife." My brother said. "Bill 'Straps' son. And believe me if I tell you she is worse than a pirate."

"Captain Jack Sparrow is always flattering me." Elisabeth said smiling.

"_Enchantée_." Jack said then bowing at her. "But I'd say such a lady as you should look hundred times better wearing ladies' dresses."

"Thanks, but a lady with a dress would be a good prey for a pirate ship." She answered back.


	5. Chapter 5

**EPISODE 5**

(Will's voice)

"This place never changes, does it?" I asked as we were nearly hit by some men fighting among them.

"No, this is Tortuga's charm." Jack added on his line. "Becky! Vanessa! How happy to see you two again! Wanna another three person party tonight?"

Then they slapped him one and then another.

Yes. It keept on being as always.

"Ah... Isn't this place just wonderful?" The red haried said appearing behind us with her black skinned mate. "Did you know this place? Cause miserable is the person that hasn't enjoyed on what Tortuga's portual city can give you, at least once in his life."

It was funny, I was said the same by Jack first time I was there.

"Yes, we have been here before." I told her.

"I don't like this place at all." Elisabeth said when she was nearly hit by another riot. "This is a fight and shin's place. Woo!!" She said when she was finally hitten and threw to a horse fountain.

"Hey!" The red haired girl said then. "Have you never being told not to fight when you are drunk and ladyes are near?"

I had ran to help Elisabeth, but when I took her out of the pond and we turned to face the ones hitting her we saw there was nothing to be seen. They seemed to have been calmed up by the guys back our new mate, the red haired woman. In fact, some men had stepped backwards while she smiled as if she was stronger than them.

"Elisabeth, are you ok?" She asked turning to face us after having made the riot spread to stop.

"I think so." She said. "Damn, I'm soakened..."

"Then you should go a shop and buy something." The Jason guy said. "Over there." He added pointing to a place.

"I don't think she will like to be dressed there." Jack pointed out. "Yet us men would enjoy it a lot."

"I'll go and get some clothes with her." The red haired girl said then.

"Isa, if you don't mind I supose we would like to have some free time to get some toys we have run out of." The blond Drake said then.

"Sure." She answered.

"Then we will see you later." Jack, the cheeky, said then.

"I pay for the first one." She then said.

"Sure." Kailee said. "As always isn't it?"

They then smiled. Really, if I had to say which crew was the more united one I would say that one. Little people but all seemed to get along as a house on fire. They seemed not to even have to say most of words cause they knew what the rest meant.

(Jack's voice)

"Jack, I don't trust that woman." Mr. Cotton told me. "It's bad owment to carry a woman on the crew."

"She smells me a rat." Will told me then. "On a good way. I mean... she is a bit misterious. As if she was knowing something we don't."

"I also want to know more about that woman." I said. "I don't think there are much women captains around the world and it's clear we have not crossed our paths before."

"Well, well." Kailee said sitting with us. "Look who we have here. Mind if I sit here with you, mates?"

"Do you mind? This was a private chat." Will said.

"Will, don't be so rude to our mate here." I told him. "Of course you can sit with us."

"Thanks." He said. "I have ended shopping soon, so I was bored and I decided to come here. It's still... about ten minutes till the rest arrive."

"How are you so sure?" Mr. Cotton asked him.

"Three hours time since we separated at the streets." He said. "And I bet that now the captain is with another woman shopping they will take a bit more. A minute or two more than usual."

"I don't think you were right." Will said when we were all there but for the two ladies.

"Wanna bet?" Jack asked him.

"Two golden coins that she arrives one or two minutes late." Kailee said.

"I go." Draken said. "Three minutes later than usual."

"What are you saying?!" Jack said then. "They will arrive just on time!"

"I bet with Kailee option." Jason-guy said putting his two golden coins on the table.

Now we had eight golden coins in front of us, I had to stand the temptation of outstreaching my hand and rob them.

"Captain Sparrow?" Jack asked me then.

"I don't want to bet." I said.

"Coward..." Sam said on the other side of the table. "I bet. Five minutes late cause of the lady."

"I have no golden coins." Will said. "But I bet this." He added putting a little knife of the ones he used to made.

"Hum..." Jason said holding it and looking it from all the posible sights. "It's good one."

"Hand made by me." Will said.

"Ok, your bet?" Kailee asked.

"She arrives earlier than what you said." Will said.

"I bet two golden coins that they arrive lots later than what you said, at least ten minutes later." Mr. Cotton said sure of himself. "They are ladies."

"Miss Turner is a lady." Draken said closing the leather bag where they had put all the money and putting the dage over it. "Our captain is just one if she needs to play tricks to men."

"Isn't that why we follow her?" Jack asked smiling as asking for a jar of alcohol.

"Well, she has... heaven forms." I said after thinking and drawing women forms with may hands on the air. "Great breast."

"And really soft." They said at once drinking a bit from their jars.

That made Will go red and the rest of us go astonished.

Anyway, the time they had apointed to met came and nothing happened. They didn't arrived.

"Jack, Will... a minute late. You have lost your bet." Draken told him.

"Yep, I must agree." Jack said.

However, it didn't took them longer to arrive. A minute and a half later on what they thought they would come they arrived the place.

"A minute and a half late." Drake said "Kailee and Jason win the bet."

"To play against you is a safe winning." Jason said.

Then they began dividing the money in two parts to share the prize between the two winners.

"Sorry, we didn't found anything matching us." Isa said.

"She just took me to ladies dress selling places or bitch ones." Elisabeth said.

"She has difficult preferences." Isa said taking a rhum bottle from the waiter's tray to serve herself.

"Isa, you have made Jason and me will some money." Kailee said.

"By the way..." Jason said throwing her the dage fast aiming to her heart.

We were about shouting when she held it without even looking at it.

"A present for you." He said then.

"Thanks." She said smiling at him. "Hum... hand maded one. Perfect balance... Light... Perfect for me."

(Mr. Cotton's voice)

"You... you caught it without looking at it." Will said surprised.

"Oh, I saw it came." She said.

No, it was plain clear she was lieing, at least for me. I have seen lot of women lieing and that was another lie. She had not seen it come and she didn't knew what she was trown. Anyway, she caught it. It was misterious, really misterious.

(Sam's voice)

"Captain, can I..." Sam said.

"Yep." She said. "I'll look for myown bottle. This is too weak for me."

Then she stood up and left. I knew what she will look for. Vodka; and the strongest the best. Later she would ask the barman to get her order ready for us to take it to the ship. And I say us cause she used to order five to eight barrels full of bottles of it for carrying at the ship. Normally the guys carried them and she carried one by rolling it down the way to the ship.

"Jack." I asked him. "What happened then? Did you got married?"

He then coughed what he had been drinking and I hit his back for helping him to stop it.

"Where did you got that?" He asked me serious.

"Nowhere." I answered remembering what my captain told me about saying anything of it. "I just wondered if you got married. You are really a handsome guy, so I bet you will have lots of brides around the world."

"I'm not married, but..." He said looking to the other woman at their ship.

"I see. You love a married one." I said. "It's ok; I'm not going to tell you anything when I have married four times."

He then nearly drowned on his rhum. Perhaps he didn't remembered me till I reappeared on his life, but surely he kept on having family feelings towards me.

"What?!" He said.

Then I realised on the fact that his whole crew on the table was now looking at me cause they overheard what I said.

"Yes, I did it." I said.

"She is four times widow." Isa said smiling as she looked at the bottom of his vodka bottle once again helping me. "First one killed, second one drowned... and what happened to the third and fourth ones?"

"Third one lost his head for me." I said remembering how I cut his head after having got what we wanted from him. "And the forth one..."

I didn't knew what had happened to him.

"Sleeping at the sea bottom." Jason said.

"Thanks." I said. "Didn't knew much about it."

Now the other men of the crew were confused and, I suspected, getting a bit sick. Anyway, that was the truth. Captain always called for attention with the preys we were after, so she couldn't get too near them. I was the one marrying them and then making sure they didn't said a word about our bussiness. It was a couple of months marriadge till we got the information we wanted. The longest one had been the forth one. And I was not called "Black widow" just for nothing. Even when nobody knew it was me or my friends who caused my husbands' deaths, I was called that just the same.

"What can I say?" I said. "I've got bad luck for husbands."

That made my friends hold their laugh and my captain and friend, Isa, smile holding her laugh as she took another gulp of strong Vodka.

(Isa's voice)

I got much fun that night as we were at the inn. Lot of pirates were there those days, specially after the great war against The Indians Trading Company.

Anyway, not much of them dared to get near the guys and me. Despite of me hidding well, just a little people recognised me, and were wishe enough for not saying anyone about it.

However, that was not the only surprise I would get being there. But that would deserve another episode cause it happened just when we were about leaving again.

Anyway, that night we spent it drinking, having fun and singing.

"Fifty men on a dead man chest." A drunken Elisabeth, Sam (who was half drunken too) and me sang.

"Yohoho, and a bottle of rhum." The guys answered.


	6. Chapter 6

**EPISODE 6**

(Elisabeth's voice)

"Ouch... my head..." I said as I woke up on an unknown bedroom.

I looked around and I saw Will sleeping there. I smiled and kissed him for waking him up. It was like that for the three days and two nights we spent there. In a moment of the night I got so drunk that I didn't remembered much till the mornings when I woke up with terrible headache and hangover.

Jack slept also with a different woman or two each night, all bitches from there. His sister, slept alone and I don't know what to think about the Captain Isa how we call her. She sleeps on a bedroom and every morning when we go next to it we see the black man going out of it. He smiled and says good morning.

I have seen her still sleeping once; the other times I have seen her waked up and out of the place we hired to spend nights.

Anyway, today is when we end up charging our ships and we leave for getting the end of the world; though Jack has still not told us the whole truth about it.

"Morning." Kailee said going out of his captain's bedroom after Jack, Will and me knocked on the door. "Ah, we are leaving today, isn't it?"

After knocking on the door we heard how the bed made a noise and some steps getting near us till he opened the door wearing just a blanket around his hips to the ground.

"Did you slept here?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said smiling. "Oh, I suppose it's time for her to wake up, isn't it? Isa! Just a second." He added raising a finger.

Then he walked to the bed and began speaking her on her ear. She then nearly bounced on the bed and Will turned her face away, I looked to the window and Jack stared at the bed. She was wearing just the back guy's shirt half opened to her belly letting out half seen and guess what she hidden behind.

"Oh, hello." She said standing up with just the shirt on. "Sorry, I must have over sleep today. Could you give me a couple of minutes to get ready and we met downstairs, please?"

"Sure." Will said red. "Take all the time you need."

"C'mon bro." Sam said pulling from him. "She is not a show..." She added before moving her head to tell the red haired off to what she answered with more signs of "I didn't cared" or "I didn't knew"...

Two minutes later she was coming down ending up fastening a strap at her leg to hide it when she noticed us.

"Sorry for the delay." She said. "I must take for granted that my guys are already at the ship, aren't them?"

"Kailee is at your back, but Jason left early today and Jack and Draken left a moment before." Sam said.

"Nice outfit." Jack S. Said looking at her tight top-corset. "It just makes you... prettier."

"Hey, eyes are over here." She said pointing to her eyes. "And thanks. But I wear this because it's really comfortable for fighting."

"I see…" He said getting nearer her.

She then smiled but didn't said anything; however, the black man was the one speaking.

"Did everyone got everything needed from here?" He asked making Jack stop and look at him with a bit of disgust.

"Yes, we have bought and got everything we needed." Will asked. "I suppose this is where we separate then."

"So soon you want to lose us from sight?" Isa asked. "I suppose Sam will want to spend a bit longer with her brother now she has finally found him again. And my guys and I have some business to do on the end of the world. By the way, do you know a certain Feng?"

"Sao Feng?" Will asked. "He is a sneaky sea rat."

"Cool, I see you have meet him." She said on a rather Sparrow way. "He and I have something still pendant to deal with. So… I suppose our paths will be together a bit longer."

"And Captain Sparrow allowed us to travel with you on our ship." Kailee said.

"Really?" He asked confused.

"Really." He said showing him a piece of parchment he seemed to have written and signed the previous night.

"I must stop drinking." Jack said as we checked it was certainly his handwriting.

"It seems we are going to see each other for longer." Sam said smiling.

(Isa's voice)

After paying for the put up and the bedrooms we had been used for the two nights and two days, we walked to the port where we would get our ships and begin travelling again.

"Hey, remember you promised to get here and then get an island we know near here to fish and get some coconuts and fruit." Isa said to us.

"I don't think it's a good idea after all." Jack said. "We want to reach the world's end the fastest the best."

"Why?" I then asked him "Does anyone stronger than you chase you or what?"

Of course, my guys and I already knew the answer. He was trying to run from his father's promise engaging him to a woman. But I wanted to hear it from him.

"Of course not." He said. "Perhaps." He added serious when he saw my face. "Anyway, what made you think of that?"

"Don't know." I said smiling. "You reminded me on something I heard about. A pirate that is running away from his engagement. But of course, that is not you, is it?" I asked as I noticed he was beginning to go whitish than a sheet.

"No, it must be another one." He answered fast while we reached the port.

There Jack and Draken were looking at a queue of people. I couldn't believe it was true; not again.

"Oh, no." I muttered.

"Problems?" Will asked me.

"Pretty of." I said. "Nothing I can't deal with. Jack, Draken. What's going on here?"

"Guess it." Jack said.

"I have told them we don't need crew but…" Draken said.

"Ok, everyone go back your homes." I said. "We are not recruiting anyone else."

"But that ship is just too big for just four people." A man said.

(Jack Sparrow's voice)

We were at the port when we saw a queue of people waiting for someone at the port while two of the Female Captain's men were there trying to persuade them from something.

Then we found out they wanted to get in her ship as crew and she chuckled a bit bothered more than angry.

"Isa, wanna me to take care of this?" Kailee said.

"No, thanks." She said. "Just get in the ship and end up getting everything ready for leaving. I'll take care of this."

"Ok, all yours." Kailee said. "Just try not to hurt them too bad this time, right?"

"Sure." She said to turn smiling to the people. "Ok, I think we could need someone. But it will just be one and you will have to earn the place. So… to do it quick and easy cause we are on hurry… the one that first wins me on a fight will get in my crew. And just cause I am really surprised on you wanting to join my crew. So… shall we begin?" She asked clapping her hands.

Then we saw some of the men there were armed and that worried us a bit.

"Er… Isa, I think you should get a weapon." Will told her.

"Nah, please get on your ship so as you not getting hurt too." She said lowering to get some sand and spreading it at her hands as she didn't removed her sight from the crew wanting to join them.

Then the first hit arrived. She ducked it, and the following one and the next. She didn't took to long to send five of the eight people to the port water, leaving her with just three of them.

Curiously, two armed and one unarmed.

"Thanks for this." She said getting a sword from one of them and placing it at her belt. "Ah, a Mongol saver." She said happily.

The other one had another good sword he used as if it was another extremity. However she didn't seemed to be afraid of it either. She took the new got weapon and began fighting him as if he was just a kid.

"Hey, Jason taught her well." Kailee said smiling.

"We have all done it." Drake added.

I then looked at them for a second. They were even enjoying the fight when she had got a pair of scratches from the fight. Funny, if any of my men had being her they would not have won so easily.

After another minute, the sword on the men's hands had flew from its and was on hers, aiming to his owner.

"Do you jump or I have to push you?" She asked him as she kicked the other one against a barrel.

No need to say that the man jumped in the water.

"Geez… each day they try worse men…" She said deceived sinking his sword at the wood at the floor.

"You have gone better lately." Jack, his friend, said.

"I also want to join your crew." Another voice said then.

"I have told you thousand times. NO" She said not even looking at the person but stopping for a second before holding to the stair to jump on the ship. "Get back home and keep on with whatever you were doing."

"I will win you." The person said.

"Allow me to doubt it." She answered back to the person as she jumped over the fence in the ship. "I'm not taking you or Ken so leave."

"You don't have the right of saying such without even having test me." She said.

"I'm not allowing you in my ship even if you win me thousand times." She answered her. "So do not make me go down there and hurt you."

"She is a bit stubborn one." I said then.

"No." Mr. Gibbs said. "She is a dangerous one. She'd better take her with them."

Then I noticed the red haired one was looking at the black giant who shrugged and then she nodded.

"Ok, just one go." Isa said. "I'm not taking you even if you win, so… let's see how good you are."

The fight was amazing. I didn't expected it even on my best dreams. It took about a quarter of hour and after that, the black girl fell to the ground with her own sword pointed at her neck.

"Point and match for me." Isa told her serious. "You stay here again."

"I want to go with you, why can't you understand it?" The girl said holding her tears.

"I made a promise so I can't break it." She said. "I keep my promises even if I don't like them."

For a second I could have swear she looked straight at me, but not. It couldn't be she knew I lied her when I said I was not the one she had heard speak about.

"Captain." Kailee said. "C'mon, the Pearl is waiting for us."

"Coming." She said. "Begin moving the ship and I'll get there as usual."

"Ok, don't take too long, please." Drake said.

Then I saw they untied the ship and that they began moving it to get away from the port. It was evident they planed to leave their own captain there.

"Hey, that goes for you too." She then shouted at us. "Sparrow, make your men begin moving too. I'll get you on a couple of minutes."

I was astonished but I ordered them to move when I saw some riots coming towards the port.

"Ok, you have heard the lady. Let's move." I said.

"But captain." Mr. Gibbs told me. "You plan to leave her there?"

"We should respect a lady's petition." I told her. "Move, move!"

Then we also untied the ship and began leaving. The riots soon got the point where captain Isabelle was and so she sank the sword at the back girl's clothes before running to jump into the sea.

We all went astonished when we saw her disappear in the water to reappear seconds later a bit further from the piers.

Then we saw her swimming really fast till she reached her ship and we saw her guys had threw a rope tied to the fence by an end. She held the rope and began climbing to the ship to reach it herself. When she was held to the fence by one arm, the giant held her other hand and pulled from her up.

"Hey!" She shouted after squeezing her hair to remove the most water she could. "we get the island we told you, right? Just follow us!"

"Aye." I shouted. "Man, that woman is crazy."

"She remembers me on someone." Will said behind me serious looking as she took her robes off to hang them from a rope at the deck, standing there wearing just what looked as a swimming robe.

"She is a really amazing woman." Sam, my sister, confirmed smiling as she saw her. "Really a great woman and pirate."


	7. Chapter 7

**EPISODE 7**

(Will's voice)

We reached the island the people from the ship said just yesterday morning; after having sailed for a full day and night.

I slept little because I began thinking on why that woman was a captain we had never heard speak about and why Jack said he needed to arrive to the World's end with such a hurry. Elisabeth and I were already used to him arriving and making us live an adventure with him when he whether didn't told us all the things about it or lied to us about the risks and interests behind that all. But this time it seemed it was not so dangerous till we would arrive the World's End again.

(Jack's voice)

Last night I couldn't sleep much. I was thinking all the time about the engagement I lately found out my father did with one of his pirate friends. I have heard about the woman they wanted me to marry and I didn't like the idea of marrying to a bloody killer as she was said to be. Alex "the demon"; my "Demon Bride".

Furthermore, I couldn't get married still. I was too young for that. I was thinking on that when I saw someone at the other ship. I expected to have seen one of the men that would get to the deck to guard the ship; but instead it was the woman.

She was wearing just a big shirt that I knew was the black giant's and that she seemed to like to use as nightgown.

I think she didn't saw me because I hid from sight so as to spy her a bit. I must say that seeing a woman with such sexy robes was always something stronger than me; I had to spy while my mind imagined millions of ways of seeing more and having a night with the owner of the body.

However, she didn't seem to care anyone. She laid against the fence and looked ahead, as if she wanted to see anything. She seemed worried and as if she was thinking on her own matters.

Then I saw Jason, who had been sleeping at the deck didn't took his eyes out of her as he slept.

No, she was never alone. Not minding what time it was she had always any of her crew members guarding her from shadows. Anyway, not him not the one who would be driving the ship did anything to get near her or speak to her.

Then I heard an animal shout fill the air and a whistle filling the air after the animal shout. When I looked back at the woman she had a bird perched on her arm while she removed a roll of parchment from his leg. Funnily, she seemed to read it while the bird flied to the top of the main post where he perched and stood.

Then she put the parchment at her robes and kept on looking at the horizon.

I fell asleep there, after having realised some of my men who were awaken where also looking at her that now looked as a real two legged siren there at the deck of her own ship.

The following day, when I was woken up, we had just arrived the island they talked about.

"Morning Sparrow!" The captain shouted from the other ship. "We are going to look for some fish and fruit, wanna come?"

"No, I mean, yes." I said. "Whatever. Everyone can do whatever they want to." I finally said.

I was being confused by her body that now showed her beautiful forms as she was wearing just a skimpy swimming costume.

When she noticed I was looking at her she smiled and shook her head.

"I keep saying my eyes are over here." She said pointing at them.

"We know." Elisabeth said. "Anyway, why don't you put up something else?"

"Hummm… Better not." She then said. "And for your information, this is a swimming costume. Revolution and really useful for swimming. Anyway, if you don't mind and are going to go by boat you could carry something for us."

"Isa, I'm going to go by boat." Jason told her.

"Ok, then you know what to carry, don't you?" She asked him.

He nodded while the other men went through the compartment's door wearing what looked as swimming robes too.

"Hey, this time I'm not going to allow you to win me, captain." Jack told her.

"Don't keep on with that, you monkey." Kailee told him. "You know she is better by far than you."

"Really?" He said. "I have the sensation that this time I'll win."

They then seemed to argue as joking while they walked to the fence and tied some ropes to it after having launched the anchor to tie the ship where there was still deep enough for it to sail.

"Hey, what do you plan to do?" Will asked them.

"Getting the island." They said as if it was obvious.

"And those ropes?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"Climbing back up when we return." Kailee said.

"Ok, gentlemen." The woman said standing at the fence. "Ready… steady… Go!"

Then they jumped in the water before anyone could do anything for preventing it.

We then looked to the water worried till we saw them diving under water surface for some meters to take their heads off it to breathe and then swim as fast as they could.

"Mad, they are mad." Some of my men said.

"Definitively they are mad." Elisabeth said then. "Swimming on underwear and jumping like that…"

"Yep, mad as Jack…" Mr. Gibbs said smiling and making me a bit surprised on his words.

(Will's voice)

When finally we arrived the coast of that island we dropped the anchor and then we went down on boats to get the land.

"Hello!" The red haired girl said. "You have finally arrived."

"What a… deserted island." Jack said. "Where is the rhum, the female natives…?"

"No women here other than Miss Turner and me." She answered as her guys began holding some sticks up to see them better. "Here Draken. Get this one and pass me yours." She said passing him a big stick that seemed as large arrows on my point of view.

Then I realised she had used my beautiful dage as a carving knife and I began feeling my stomach twist as I saw her carving the point of the stick to give it a pointy end.

"And may I know where are you going?" Elisabeth said.

"Fishing." Kailee said. "They hunt them with their sticks and I get the big ones."

"Wanna come or you prefer to go looking for fruit?" Drake asked us.

"Fishing sounds good." Jack said. "But we don't have those clothes." He added passing his hands next to her forms.

She then smiled and held the dage at her hand playing with it.

"You could always go on your underwear." She said smiling the same as the rest.

"I bet he would look good." Kailee said stepping ahead. "What do you think?"

The truth is that seeing their naked upper bodies and muscled legs I doubted we could look much better. Draken was strong, Kailee not to say it cause he was bare chest half the day; the only one not so muscled was their Jack. And he certainly would look thousand times better than for example us. Even Elisabeth was looking at them as if they were better.

"I think I prefer looking for big, juicy coconuts." Jack said.

"Yep… we too." I added looking away.

"In case you wanted to fish there's a spot about over there that you can stand on the rocks and fish if you are patient enough." Drake said.

"Here, Jack." Isa said passing him the stick she had been holding that he allowed to fall cause he didn't expect it to been thrown to him. "Tsk, tsk. Try to get some fish. Show us the status you have."

"I think I keep preferring fruits." He said.

"C'mon!" Sam said. "I'll guide them to look for fruit while my brother enjoys his first fishing attempt."

"Go on, Jack." I said pulling his leg. "Show them who the captain is."

"I bet he would also like to have a go." He then said holding my arm after having looked directly at me.

"Ok, ok." She said shrugging. "All we have to do is to sharpen another stick."

"There's no need." I said. "Jack was just joking." I added looking at him with a killer face.

"Here." Kailee said passing me his stick. "I can fish without it too."

"How… nice." I said as Elisabeth held her laugh.

"Ok, get going." Drake said. "I'll wait for taking them to where it's not too deep and then I'll begin fishing."

"Ok." Isabel said then. "Everyone has their ropes? Sure? Ok, let's begin fishing."

"I bet a golden coin that I can get more fish than anyone else." Jack, the cheeky said.

"Don't bet on that." She said carrying what looked as a cage made with iron and net on her hand as she tied it to a little knot on the "rope-belt". "You know we always lose against Kailee."

"He likes loosing his boot." Kailee said as they were on the water edge apparently heating a bit their arms and legs before getting in the water.

Then we saw her getting to the water till it reached her knees and begin splashing her mates. No need to say they immediately ran after her to play tricks on her. Anyway, she was a good swimmer and soon disappeared from sight.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Will asked Drake.

"Yep." He answered. "The only one hunting big preys as sharks is Kailee that is strong enough for it. The rest of us just hunt fishes or seafood."

"I keep on saying she would be better here with us." Jack said looking at the point where a red head had appeared for some seconds.

"Nah!" Drake said smiling. "She goes a bit difficult to treat with if she doesn't do such little things for helping. There, there's the perfect place for fishing, water reaches your stomach and all you have to do is to stand without moving till you can see enough fishes going next to your feet. So… good luck!" He added smiling before jumping in the water to begin swimming fast towards open sea.

"Am I the only one thinking they are nuts?" I asked Jack.

"Funny." He marked out. "They are funny, not nuts. And perhaps now we can learn how to fish with this." He added moving the stick.

(Isa's voice)

"Wow!" I said sitting over the death body of a big shark Kailee had hunted. "This one is really big!!"

"And wait to see the brother." He added smiling as I love him to do when he was really happy. "I couldn't kill him now, but he must appear death… about that way." He added pointing ahead. "What about you?"

"Lot of fishes." I said pointing to my cage full of fishes I was able to hunt with my bare hands. "I still don't do it so well."

"What a…!" The men of Jack's crew and Elisabeth said when they saw our fishes.

"What's that?" Elisabeth asked.

"Fish enough for… three weeks?" Kailee asked in high voice.

"I would say four." I said. "We don't know what the rest got."

A while after we were all again at the beach sand, counting all the food we got.

"I think we are going to need more fruit and fish…" Drake said.

"Ok, then let's get back there and get more fishes." Jack said.

"Let's change a bit the role…" I said. "Kailee, Draken and me fishing and the rest for fruit. Let's see if we can find a bit more at the coral belt…"

"I should suggest not to do it." Captain Jack said. "Unless we want to lose one of our precious mates."

"Bah, don't worry." I said smiling. "Drake is really good fisher too."

"I think he was referring to you." Kailee told her smiling at the obvious of it.

"Oh, sure." I said joking. "But I don't go on any risk…"

(Elisabeth's voice)

I couldn't believe a woman could be so unconscious so as to swim on open water to look for fish she would get just with her bare hands. And her men? They were also nuts, specially the black giant that hunted sharks with his hands and a long stick sharpened on an end.

Then, when we ended picking up double fruit from different kinds than the ones we got before and returned back to the beach we saw the shark had now what looked as a tiger one next to it.

"Hey, this time you have got a good prey." Jack, the cheeky said. "How long?"

"Uff… he took a bit to arrive so imagine." The giant said smiling as we saw some blood coming out of his arm while his captain tied a cloth around it.

"At least it has not hurt you much." Drake said carrying a big cloth where they had put all the death fishes while Jason carried another one at the water to fill some barrels he had carried on the boat.

"What have you brought those for?" Will asked them when he noticed the barrels.

"The barrels?" Jack, the cheeky said. "Alive fishes. How do you carry big amounts of fish for all that time?"

"Covered with salt." I said. "That's the most civilized way."

That seemed to made the other crew laugh till finally the held their laugh.

"Sorry, we stop using that when we found out this way they lasted more." The girl said.

"Anyway, shall we carry them to the ship?" Drake said.

"Sure. Jason, do you mind taking care of the tiger one please?" She asked him. "I'll do the other."

"Let me help." Kailee said getting next to her.

Then she smiled as she held Will's dage to begin cutting the first shark and Kailee then held her hand to help her doing it the right way.

"I can't understand what do they see on her!" I said sitting up at a rock with Will while the men looked disimulatelly to the female captain that was wearing now a dry shirt and the weird underwear. "She is just… improper for a lady!"

"I must agree she looks hot on that." Will said, and then I hit him angry. "I mean, she is improper for a lady."

"Do you think the giant is something else than crew for her?" Jack asked.

"Sure." Mr. Gibbs asked. "A man going out of a lady's room wearing just a blanket has something else than friendship with her."

"Don't say nonsenses." Jack said. "She is a Captain; she would not do such things with her crew."

Then we saw how he was so close to her that he would be able to see even her lungs. He was teaching her how to cut the head without cutting herself and he had his face nearly buried at her long hair. They were smiling and then he told her something that made her laugh.

"Well, I think they are more than friends now." Will told me.

Then the giant left and she sat over the shark piece remaining still. She then began cutting with the dagger fast so as to make smaller pieces of fish and soon the two sharks were cut on what looked as slices, big wheel size slices.

"Weo! Captain Jack!" She then called him. "Could you and your men come to pick your part of the fish, please?"

"We don't like alive things, thanks." Jack said trying to sound ok.

"Those slices are not alive!" She said going back on her feet. "And the death fishes either! You can put them in salt on your boat!"

"Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton and the rest." Mr. Gibbs called them. "Help to carry the fish to the boat."

"Why always us?" Pintel said holding some shark slices the woman's guys handed them.

"This is really nasty, they are staining…" Ragetti added as moaning.

On the other hand, the woman was now cleaning to dagger with some water and coconut tree leaves.

Her guys were the ones putting the rest of fishes and fruits on the boat with the clothes they used to carry them and the barrels.

(Jack's voice)

"Ok, Jason, could you carry our clothes back to the ship, please?" She said removing her shirt again when we were beginning to leave. "We don't want to be wet when we return the Hawk."

"Sure." He said taking the clothes all of them were handing him and putting them back on the box he had taken them to the island.

"Captain, if you don't mind I'll keep on travelling on my brother's ship." Sam said.

"You… can go… with her. If you want to." I told her. "I don't mind."

"Thanks." She said. "But I prefer being part of your crew for some days. If you don't mind."

"Now we carry two women aboard, another one just don't make any difference." I said.

"You are not going to avoid me so easily." She said smiling and jumping on the boat she came.

"We will see you at the ship." The other crew said.

Then they began running to the sea after having pulled from their boat to take him to a deeper part where the man on it could begin rowing towards the ship.

(Kailee's voice)

"Isa, do you think you will really be able to find out anything from that silly man?" I asked her when we were back on the ship and she was trying to dry her hair again.

"I don't think he is going to spill the beans so easily." She said serious looking to the boats now arriving. "I doubt we can get anything from his crew either, Sam said they seem not to think much about why they are going to the end of the world."

"If you want we could kill him now." Jack said. "It would be thousand times easier than giving him so much time."

"He deserves to die if he can't keep his honour and the promises he does." Drake said.

"I have heard his promises are worthless." Jason said.

"Yep, I have heard the same." Isa agreed. "But I don't think normal people as lady Turner would associate with him if he was not a good man too. No, we will keep on travelling with them and then we will see why he doesn't want to take along his father's promises…"

She was playing with her dragger again as she used to do when she was nervous and thinking. She didn't do it consciously but we all knew what that meant.

"I'll begin getting everything ready at the store." Jack said.

"Wait a second; I'll give you a hand." Drake said turning to him. "You know our captain usually gets some dangerous fishes so you could have problems to put the alive ones at their place."

"Please, this time get sure the lids are well held." She told them looking at them just turning her face. "Last time some died cause they fell off the pond."

"Oh, sure." Drake said. "This time we will be more careful."

So they left while Jason went to drive the ship. The truth was that we didn't need of much people to sail at that ship. Just us, the original crew from that ship; my captain and best friend's love. Just one person from the original crew on that ship was missing: Kato the sailor. We all knew she still hadn't forgiven herself for that.

"Hey, baldy." She said. "I'll be up on the crow nest to have a rest. I'll leave it all to you, right?"

"Yeah, don't worry." I told her smiling. "I'll take care of all. You know I can handle with this."

"I knew." She said smiling before going up climbing the rope stairs we had to get there.

There was no orders to give now cause everyone knew what to do to make that ship move.

"Ah, captain Sparrow." I said when I saw him with young Turner couple looking at our ships. "Did you got everything ready?"

"Oh, sure." He said. "The crew is getting everything ready for leaving."

"Good, same goes here." I said while Jack came out with a fish holding his finger. "Biting fishes." I explained them. "So, when you are ready to start travelling again tell me."

"Are you the First Mate?" Will asked me.

"Sort of." I answered him. "The truth is there's not a First mate on her crew but all of us. Anyway, you could consider me her first mate, yes."

"An anarchist ship will never get too far." Miss Turner said then.

"This is not such!" I said holding my laugh. "I mean, that rank is like that cause we are all friends."

"And where is the rest of the crew?" Will asked. "That is a big ship for just you."

"We are the crew of this ship." I said smiling. "And as you can check there's no more need of any more people here."

"But the more people on a ship the best." Jack said. "Just you could not survive another pirate captain attack."

"Don't be so sure." I said now doing my best not to laugh at them. "We have never being killed yet by another pirate ship."

"Jack!" Mr. Gibbs, their First Mate said. "We are now ready for leaving."

"Jason?" I asked him.

He then nodded and went to the driver's post.

"He is really a good swordsman." I said. "And now he is the one making this move while our captain is resting."

"I then must suppose you have been sailing with the same captain for long." Jack said.

"Fifteen years, six months, two weeks and five days today for me since I met her." I answered them. "I think I'm the first one she met. And then… Eight years, eleven months, a week and six days since I joined this crew. Same but for two to three days less for the rest, I think. And a month less since we picked up Jason."

"Wow that's… too long." Captain Jack said then a bit surprised. "I could not have stood anyone for so long as you."

"And what about the rest?" Elisabeth asked then. "Are you all lovers of her or what?"

"Lovers!" I said laughing now. "I would never consider us that from her!"

"Then what?" Will asked me.

I really was getting fun from that interrogatory. They were really funny asking such silly things.

"We are friends." I told them. "I met her when I joined her father's crew for first time. She was… well, still a child." I said remembering her on the times I first met her. "Then after leaving her father's crew… I met her again some other times when we met at Tortuga and other islands. And then one day, when she was seventeen, she arrived with this ship to Tortuga with her father's and began looking for a special crew for her ship. Of course, first one she asked about joining was me. Then I was the one looking for the rest of crew. Yet she never liked the ones I got her."

"So, you never met the rest of the crew till they joined you." Will asked me.

"No… and yes." I said smiling in fun. "I have heard of them but I had never spoke with them or being friends. Anyway, each of us has our own story."

"And you are not going to tell us?" Miss Turner asked me.

"There's just a rule here none of us trespass cause we consider it fair." I said.

"Which one?" Jack asked me.

"Past is just past." I told them repeating what we learned by heart. "Nobody on the ship will be remember their past unless he or she decides to tell it freely."

Then I did a pause for them to think about it before explaining.

"That means that if you want to know you will have to ask everyone, one by one." I told them.


	8. Chapter 8

**EPISODE 8**

(Jack A.'s voice)

It was long ago when I remember everything began. I was about twenty or on my early twenties then. I used to hide at Tortuga cause no marine laid a feet there. Anyway, that didn't meant I didn't had problems.

I couldn't get a job cause nobody relied on me cause of my cheeky nature. Anyway, what did they expected from me? I had been forced to survive since I was about seven, perhaps earlier, I can't remember. I have had to learn how to cheat, robe and fight on myself. I learn since an early age not to trust anyone, that the only person I could rely on was myself. Anyway, I didn't live too bad cause I got lot of money by gambling and cheating at games. I used to do whatever I could to get money for survive and I usually managed to get away without paying for things.

If there was something I loved from Tortuga was I could get lots of money there, from common travellers, from uncared pirates, from drunk people… And also the women over there. They were just wonderful and damnedly beautiful with great women forms. I used to spend a night with one and then other with another.

On those times I used to get my face smacked by women nearly three times a week and I used to get into fights nearly every day when I ran out of money.

I could say I had an interesting life but I was not fully happy. My biggest wish was to join a crew and sail; met the whole world and get my own treasures and not just some money and food to fill my stomach.

Then one day I saw a different and new woman. I knew there was a great ship at the port that not much pirates dared to get near; something related to birds or animals. What I didn't knew was I would get into troubles with them for survival matters.

As I was saying, one day appeared before my eyes at a crowded street a new woman I didn't knew. I had never seen her around the place and I knew it cause I would have remember her long blood red bright hair easily. She had tied it on a big knob with some locks untied appearing to be spikes from the knob. She was wearing as a traveller and first thing catching my attention after her particular coloured hair was her forms. She really seemed as if she had been made on heavens. Then I noticed a bumped bag hanging from her belt. She must have had lots of golden coins there; coins I could easily get thanks to my abilities. I knew it would be impossible for her to get my red handed cause the street was really crowded so she would not even notice I was robbing her pocket. Anyway, when I was putting my hand at her pocked my hand was held and she pulled from me to a side ally where she held me against a wall.

"Where you trying to rob me?" She asked looking straight at me.

Then I tried to break free, but I couldn't.

"Excuse me." I finally muttered when she held a knife against my neck. "I was trying to survive. I have to raise my family and we have nothing to eat since three days…"

She then looked at me and I took that moment for breaking free, anyway, she managed to hit my feet and I fell down.

When I raised my face from the ground I had a golden coin in front of my eyes at her hand while with her other hand she held what looked as some bread and smoked meat.

"If you need help you should have asked for it instead of trying to rob poor people." She said sitting at her heels. "Then perhaps someone could help you."

When I held the things surprised on her charity, she left and soon I didn't saw her hair among all the people around the street.

I still could remember her green eyes looking at me while I was at the ground and she offered me the meal and money.

Anyway, even when I didn't knew, that woman saw me while I was at the inn. For three days she knew of me observing me while I was playing at the inn.

Then the third night, I got into a trouble after having won some money playing cards, betting and cheating.

The men, pirates, I had been playing against found out I was cheating and they began a fight. Soon the whole inn was fighting too but for some people that avoided the fight. I was in the middle of it till it went worse and I managed to sneak out of the fight. For a night I had have more than enough and I got enough money for a couple of days, three to three and a half if I managed to make it last more.

Anyway, my marked cards where part lost, anyway, I couldn't return back in when the fight was formed cause of me.

"You lost anything?" a voice said from my back.

When I turned I saw the same red haired angel at my back holding some of my lost cards in front of my face. She was not alone this time; she was with a black tall and strong man next to her side.

"I told you to try and earn your life on a fair way." She said handing me my cards. "Anyway, this way is at least fairer than stealing people at crowded streets."

"Thanks, I hope you have not came to ask for your money back." I said. "I'm a god and honourable man. My family was…"

"You have no family, at least not here. And you have been put up at prison some times." She said. "I have been observing you. You are really a good thieve and cheater. And I have heard you are not bad either on swords either. Perhaps we could reach an agreement."

"If you have been spying me then you would know I'm poor." I told her.

"And that's why I am not going to hand you to justice." She said. "You were just trying to survive. Anyway, I still have a trade to propose to you."

"What trade? I'm not interested on prostitution." I said guessing up what she could want from me.

"Tentative but not." She said smiling. "I think your… abilities would be useful on my ship. I can't promise you will go rich but at least you will not have to keep on robbing people and you would have a dish of hot meal three times a day. Well, at least two times a day, I can't promise three when I don't know it for sure…"

"You… you know I have been imprisoned before for robbery and you still want to offer me to join your crew?"

"Yes." She said.

"I think she has been clear." The black man said. "I don't share her opinion but…"

"I can't either promise you a lot." She said smiling as she was sitting over a barrel. "Food, a bed, adventures… Ah, there will just be a condition once you have joined my crew."

"Which one?" I asked her.

I was beginning to feel a bit suspicious towards her proposal. I didn't knew her and she was now offering me a lot when everyone in the town knew I would never be given a work cause I was not a reliable person. Anyway, she was there, in front of me, offering me a place at her ship.

"Your past will be forgot." She said. "Yours and the rest of men's one. We will just know what everyone will want us to know by telling us. I'm not going to care if you have been imprisonment, married, you have ran from them or not. All I'm going to care is loyalty towards me and good work. If you think you can get along with it all you will be more than welcome."

"And what if I don't want to go with you?" I asked still not trusting them.

"Take your time to think about it." She said smiling as she stood up. "We will be leaving the day after tomorrow when the sun raises. Come before we leave."

Then she left with the black giant man.

Her proposal didn't sound much bad, I could consider. After all, nobody would ever make a better offer to me. I was just a rat, a cheater that robbed anything for surviving.

If I joined her and her crew that would mean I could begin a new life. No more mistakes on my past, I could start form zero.

The previous night to the departing I got into a fight once again, I couldn't sleep much that night. I thought about the proposal once and again. I knew it could be my chance, but I still couldn't believe it was true.

That morning I stood up early, just before sun raised and I walked a bit to try and make up my mind. I got into a fight and while I ran I came across that woman and her "black prey dog" carrying some baskets full of items and food.

"Captain, captain." I called her trying to make my pursuers a bit confused.

"You sneaky rat, don't dare to think that this time you will cheat us with such an obvious lie." A man said.

"What's up now?" The lady said. "Ah, don't tell me you have gone into another fight. A night off before joining us for you to get fun and you got into another fight. Here, hold this for me, please."

"Oh, sure captain." I told her.

I couldn't believe she was following my lie, anyway, I held her things allowing her to deal with my pursuers.

"Can I know what my man has done on you?" She asked them. When they told her, she did some noises with her tongue and shook her head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You can't keep on that path, I have told you million times. Apologize."

"What?" I asked.

"Apologize to these men here." She said.

I did it.

"He is just a bloody cheeky rat that robs us and cheats everyone!" A man said trying to get me but being stopped by her who put a sword between both of us.

"Excuse me but I can't allow anyone to hurt one of my men." She said calm. "If you insult one of them then you insult us too."

"And who insults my captain is insulting all of us." A blond pirate I have seen lot of times at the inn and some of the prostitute's houses I used to visit said appearing with a gun on his right hand aiming to my pursuers.

"Nice to see you have also came, Drake." She said.

"How to say no to such a convincing proposal." He said. "Where those idiots trying to fight you men?"

"They were trying to hurt another man from our crew so I had to protect him." She said looking at my pursuers. "I think men here are loosing their manners. Disturbing two poor travellers that were carrying things to boot their ship…"

"Men, it's not good to bother a lady and her mate when they are carrying stuff." Drake said shooting them but missing them on purpose.

Five minutes later we were all at the lady's ship dropping all the boxes and things at the store of the ship before leaving.

"So, I have still not been told your names." I told them.

"I'm Drake." The blond one said shaking hands with me. "I think we have met at some inns."

"And I'm Kailee." The black man said. "Perhaps you have also seen me cause I have been living around here for some time, yet I think we don't go the same places."

"And you are?" Drake asked me.

"Jack A." I said. "Nice to meet you. So… the red haired lash is the captain?"

"Yes, you will like her when you met her better." The black man said. "Perhaps she is still a bit young but she is certainly a good captain. You will see, she is probably different to any captain you have ever know."

And so she was, when we went back to the deck we saw her coming up the ship after having went off another one.

"Labelle said everything is ready at his ship." She said. "They will get the destiny straight and I have told him that we will take other way cause I wanted to visit somewhere else before. We need some fish and perhaps some fruit too. Yes, I think some better fruit will be just what we need here."

"Captain, how are we supposed to call you?" Drake asked her.

"What ever you prefer. Captain or by my name." She said smiling softly as she put a lace at the main post.

"And that's…?" I asked her wanting her to tell us her name.

"Sorry, I have still not introduce myself to you." She said apologizing. "I'm Isabelle Alexandrine." She added shaking hands with me. "New captain of 'The Red Hawk' we are now all in."

I could still remember how I ended up sailing at this ship. I could remember it each time we arrived Tortuga or each time I got a hot dish of food from the two to three meals a day we got at the ship. And of course, each time I saw that young and nice lady that once help me after I tried to rob her at a crowded street of Tortuga, the same lady that had became my captain thanks to some opportune casualties of destiny.

I was asked by Will, Captain Jack Sparrow from "The Pearl II" that we were now sailing next to. I had got used to speak with them when we were sailing so close one to the other ship and even when we all wanted to kill their captain for having tried to ran away from his engagement with our captain and friend, I had to agree that they were nice to talk to.

"How did I became part of the crew on this ship?" I asked them repeating their question. "Let's say it was destiny that put me in here. Destiny that sent me my red haired angel to save me long time ago. When I came across Isa and Kailee and she offered me to join her crew."

"Why nobody wants to tell us about your pasts before 'The Red Hawk'?" Elisabeth asked then.

"Cause we have agree that there's no past to remember before joining here." I answered.

The only one we didn't knew anything about his past was Jason. We didn't knew anything from him before seeing him come with Isa, hurt, soaked in water with his wrists bleeding and appearing to be a bit ill. All we knew was what had happened to him since he came on the ship. And he would never tell even if we asked. The only one knowing about him was our captain; but, of course, she knew everything about all of us when we knew nearly nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

**EPISODE 9**

(Jason's voice)

It was a bit annoying to have to travel with such silly people as the pirates on the "Pearl II" ship whose captain was Jack Sparrow, my captain's fiancée.

From everyone there, he was, by far, the silliest. He was shabby, silly and he was also a bit mad. Of course, I was willing to be allowed to kill him, but in case he was decided to be killed, we would have to leave her do it. After all, he was the one that will dishonour her by not wanting to marry her.

"So, you are also tied to your captain." The Will guy said. "I can't say you are wrong. She is wonderful woman."

"She is." I agreed as I put my sword against his neck. "And she will not be yours."

I knew he was already married to the other lady on their ship. And that lady didn't stop wearing a disgust face every time she saw Isa wearing what was called "swimming costume" or every time she didn't act as what I suppose she thought a woman should.

I would have loved to kill her too, on other times; anyway, now it's nearly eight years, ten months, a week and four days since I joined her crew. And I was really in debt with her cause of the situation in which I joined them. By that time all the mates I had then were already there; and I must say I was glad for them not asking too much about my past life.

Suddenly I remembered how it was all before she came. And I must say I'm not happy of it.

During all my life I have been a kind of person that is empty and lonely. I lost my family when I was just two, then I was brought up by my uncle that used to mistreat me. I grew up with no school education, little food and also little time out of home at the streets. That reason, my appearance turned out as if I was all the time ill. My skin was white as milk and my hair was straight and long. The first time I stained my hands with blood was the day I got tired of the constant beat ups my uncle gave me and I answered to his hits. I saw all red and I didn't felt any remorse when I sank the knife on his body once and again. Then my aunt shouted and I can remember how I made her silent the same way I ended with my uncle's beats ups.

When I was found I was standing at the middle of the room, the knife blade still covered in blood and silent looking to the dead couple. Before justice arrived, I had already run away and they didn't found me. Then I was caught by a gang and forced back into slavery till a year later, I ended up with their boss. Since then I was one more of the gang. I used to kill with them; men, women, old, middle aged… even kids. We massacred people and that's something I can't feel proud of. I don't regret it, I don't feel any remorse on that… but I can't feel proud of it either.

Then, a week before her crew and her came, I began feeling something could change. I had a terrible fight against my gang mates and it ended up on a big fight in which I ended up putting more blood on my hands. Anyway, two days before meeting her, the army got me and after a bloody fight in which lot of their men were killed and I was nearly killed too before being chained far from my weapons and unable to hold anything with my hands. I was even tied to a wall in order them to get sure I didn't ran away. On that time I was called Jason, the mute bloody; and the truth was that I couldn't complain. I didn't say a word since I killed my first time.

"Jason, where is the big knife?" Isa asked me.

"It must be on the right drawer from the cupboard next to the cooker." I told her. "Be careful, I have just sharpened all the knives."

Then I changed when I met the crew on the "Red Hawk". No, it was she what made me change.

When I was condemned to death on the sea I didn't say a word. I knew that I deserved it; perhaps dieing would be the fairest thing after al the murders I took along.

So, when they came and unlocked me to take me to the sea and tie me to a stick with an iron ball tied to my legs so as to make me sink if I managed to break free. They tied me on a stick and I stayed there to wait for my death to arrive with the high tidal.

Last thing I thought while the tidal raised my upper lip was I would have loved to have known what friends meant. I would have given anything to know what friendship truly meant, how was to have someone who cared for me and for whom I really cared.

I couldn't remember anything like that on my whole life, I only met mistreats, hate, fear and dark feelings. Not a single time in my whole life I had felt anything warm enough for giving me hope.

As the water reached my nose and I took my last breathe, I thought my whole life had always being empty. That I never got anything that could fill it, not at all.

When the water covered me fully, when about half a meter of water was over my head level was when I began feeling dizzy cause of the lack of oxygen at my lungs that were now about being filled with sea water.

It was my time to die and pay for everything evil I did, all the lives I ended with.

But suddenly I saw a light with my eyes half close due to dizziness. A pair of hands untying the weigh at my feet and then my arms from the stick I was tied to. I used the last strengths on me to open my eyes.

That moment I saw a bright light and a pair of hands coming towards me.

I thought it was an angel that was offering me its hands to pull me to heavens; that my murders were finally forgiven so I close my eyes with my heart a bit less heavy.

When I opened my eyes I saw a wooden ceiling, then I tried to move but I couldn't. Then I saw her. A red haired angel sitting next to me as she hummed something and mixed something.

"Oh, nice to see you are awakened." She said smiling.

"Am I dead?" I asked her.

"I'm afraid you will have to wait longer to go heavens or hell." She said smiling as she took the mix and spread it on my chest. "No, you are now at a ship, we pick you up when you seemed to be about drowning. Whoever did you that must have hated you too much."

"I deserved it…" I muttered.

"I don't think anyone deserves to die." She said softly as she ended spreading the mix at my chest and putting a big patch covering it. "And I'm not going to let the army get you. Just think… that God must have had something big still waiting for you to do, so he put you on my path for me to save you."

"He will never forgive me for what I have done." I told her.

"Of course, he has done." She answered me smiling and removing my fringe from my face so as to look straight at my eyes. "The question is… will you be able to forgive yourself any day?"

That made me stare at her, I didn't knew who she was but she seemed to know who I was and what I had done. And I don't know why but I felt warmer now she was there healing me.

"Who are you?" I asked her then.

"That's true." She said smiling. "I have still not introduced myself. My name is Isabelle Alexandrine. But friends call me Isa."

"Jason." I said trying to shake hands with her and noticing I had my hands bandaged to elbows.

"I'm afraid I did some little cuts on you when I cut those ropes." She said. "Anyway, don't worry. I have healed them up the best I could. Now all you have to do is to stay there till you are better. You are now safe while you are here."

Then she left. I had seen her, she was really beautiful as an angel, but her eyes were green and her hair was bright red. Red as blood. Anyway, she seemed to be able to make me feel better. I was safe there, she had told me. I didn't know. All I knew was she was the one saving me. The light I saw and the hands pulling me up after having released me. I slept again.

When some time passed I was able to walk back normal and I met the other three men on the ship. A black giant, a cheeky guy and a blond one. They were all pirates and the lady that saved me was the captain of the ship. I should say it was something amazing cause I didn't knew there could be a female boss. But for the moment, I stayed there.

"I can't promise you gold or safety or anything valuable." She told me when she offered me to stay at her ship when we reached land again. "But I can promise you we will do what we can for protecting you. And… who knows? Perhaps while we are travelling together you could find what you are looking for. You could begin forgiving yourself by helping each others."

"Do you think I can erase the blood I have stained my hands with during so long?" I asked her then.

"Don't know." She answered smiling. "But I know you can help them fainting by beginning a new life trying to fix your past mistakes."

Yep, a new life was just what I needed now. I then thought that perhaps travelling with that weird pirate crew I could end up by forgiving myself for my past crimes and, perhaps, finding the treasure I was going after.

"Jason, could you please help me chopping the meal?" Isa asked me from the kitchen door.

"Sure." I said going to help her.

"Thanks." She said as I chopped the ingredients fast as always. "I can't do it so fast as you."

"You need more practice." I told her.

"Leave her live." Kailee said smiling as he got in the kitchen. "She has the funny idea that a captain must know do everything."

"I have not such idea!" She complained funnily. "But you would end up starving if I didn't cook you everyday meals."

"We could cook it ourselves." Jack said as he took the water pot she had ordered him to get her.

"Stop complaining and go back your work." She said. "Who doesn't work doesn't have meal. Of course, Kailee and Jason will have their parts."

"That's not fair!!" Drake said.

"Really?" She answered them. "I don't see the deck shine and I can still hear the other ship men chatting with you."

That was funny. She was certainly not a great menace when she was unarmed, we were probably stronger than her; and she was not the usual image of captain.

Anyway, if I had to choose a captain to sail under his orders, I would have no doubt on choosing her. Even when she was not the perfect one, she had helped me finding my treasure. Even when I have still not ended up forgiving myself my past crimes, I have managed to find the warm feelings I thought I would like to look for if I have lived more when I was about drowning at the sea. I found someone who cared for me and who I wanted to protect not minding how and not minding what with.


	10. Chapter 10

**EPISODE**** 10**

(Jack's voice)

It has been long time since we left Tortuga. I really find it funny because on the nights I could swear the ship is a bit mysterious. Their captain keeps on being as mysterious as always. Getting to the very front of the ship in the dark nights and staring to the horizon.

I lately find a bit hard not to have a look at her while she is there; even when the night is not good or clear. For example, last night we went in a little storm and a thin rain began falling when she was there. Her men had put something covering their heads but she didn't move at all. She just looked really appealing there. With her thin cotton sleeping gown getting wet with the rain as if she didn't noticed it. Soon her robes were so soaked that they had some semi-transparencies leaving a lot to imagination.

Anyway, tonight things changed a bit. The sea was a bit bad yet the sky was clean, so we didn't agree to sink the anchor and wait to the morning when we expected the sea would be sailable again.

Anyway, the night was good despite for the big redraft moving our ships violently.

"Whoa! This is no good at all." I said as I held a rhum bottle on my hand.

"No, but luckily it will had stop for the morning." The other captain said shouting.

All her men were tied by long ropes to the ship, something really stupid in my opinion; if the ship sank then they would also sink with it.

However, an hour after it I had to change my mind. Just when water hit crashed into me and carrying me into the dark water.

"Men to the sea!" I shouted.

Then I heard how people began shouting at my ship that I had fallen down. I tried to hold to something at my ship but I didn't found anything. What I found was something holding me when I felt as if I was to drown and pulling from me.

I don't know for how long I felt that, but then I felt something rough at my back as if I was being pulled over it. I stopped and when I thought I would die I felt as an angel kissed me and blew some air in my mouth. Then pressing on my abdomen and then again the kiss.

"Good to see you have finally decided to come back to life." A female voice said as I coughed.

"Where… where am I?" I asked opening my eyes slightly seeing a non defined shade.

"At a beach." She said. "And you who thought it was useless to tie yourself to the ship…"

Then I noticed who my "angel" was. I saw her face and then had to look down to look the body.

Captain Isabel Alexandrine was just a meter from me, kneeled down with her hair still soaked and stuck to her back as her night gown was to her wonderful body.

"Hummm… I would love to be your black partner." I muttered as I notice she was wearing not bra under that all.

She then looked at me and I made a sign that I had said nothing so she sat down again.

"I must advise next time I'll not help you." She said looking ahead. "You are a bit heavy to carry since land."

"But I didn't ask you to jump." I said as if it was obvious.

"I want to kill you my own hands." She said joking. "Want some rhum?"

"Hum, sure." I said trying to hold the bottle.

"Get your own." She said. "This is not rhum, it is vodka." She added putting her tongue out.

"Then why you offer it?" I asked her. "I want rhum! What kind of island is it if it has not rhum?!"

"Sorry for you but I don't have it." She said. "Just vodka and cause I know a place where some bottles of it are kept. Brrr… it's cold here. Do we do a fire?"

"Great idea." I said standing up to get wood to get the fire.

She was right, despite of being still at the Caribbean the weather was a bit fresh in the night for a couple of people wearing wet clothes. But from all the times being left on a desert island this time was the best of all. Cause I had to funny sensation that this time I could get the girl.

(Isa's voice)

"Good fire." I told Jack that lighted one at the beach just where I told him to do it. "Perhaps this can show our position to our people."

"Why don't you think that this is just a failure?" Jack asked me. "According to the code, the one getting behind is left behind."

"Sure, but we have not got behind. In fact, technically we have being left down." I said. "You fell from your ship. Anyway, I know my men will come."

(Jack's voice)

"Why?" I asked her after having drunken nearly half a bottle of her vodka thing. "Why do you think they will come back?"

"Cause they are my friends." She told me. "The crew of the Red Hawk."

"The Pearl is better." I told her.

From all the crews in the seven seas my ship was the best one.

"I don't think The Red Hawk is a ship." She said lying backwards to face the sky dreamily.

"And then what is it?" I asked.

"I have heard your ship is not either just a ship." I told her too. "Tell first and then I share too."

"My ship is just a ship." I told her. "No, it's not. My ship means liberty."

"It's curious." She told me smiling. "Mine is similar. The Red Hawk is not just a ship. It means freedom and a vehicle to look for our dreams." She added looking at me. "All of us look for our dreams, different in all of us but we all have decided to look for it together."

It was funny, the black giant, Kailee had told me once. And even the silent Jason did it too according to Will.

"What can it be you look for?" I asked her. "Money? A treasure?"

"It's secret." She said smiling. "Why does everyone think all of us look for a treasure??"

"Because us pirates, always look for a treasure." I said whispering to her ear.

She then went a bit pink on her cheeks as I was so close to her. And I was so close to her that I could smell the sweet scent coming from her skin and hair. As a million flowers ready to bloom. If I went a bit closer perhaps I could taste it too.

"And what do you look for at the end of the world? A treasure?" She asked me smiling and making me go a bit away from her.

"Not exactly." I said. "If I tell you… I can get your gown?" I asked her thinking better.

"Let me think…" She said. "No. I'm still not enough drank for it."

"Sure!" I said tossing with my bottle. "For good sights."

"For good sights." She said.

(Isa's voice)

It took me a bit more to make my mate a bit drunk, not enough for fainting but drunken enough for telling me what I wanted to hear. I knew how to make men give me whatever piece of information I wanted. Then I smiled while I rubbed my arms.

"So, what are you looking at the end of the world?" I asked him.

"Give me your gown, and I'll tell you whatever you want to ask me." He said.

Tsk, tsk. Even when he was drunk he was such a pervert. I had already heard about him on Tortuga, at the bitches' houses. Great lover, for a night; just till the girls found out he did one and then another different for the following night.

"I exchange it." I said. "My gown for your shirt and the information I want."

"Done." He said trying to shake hands with me. "Give me…"

"Hands off." I said hitting them. "First your shirt."

He then removed it.

"Hum… not a bad body." I said smiling as I enjoyed the sights.

"Not as good as the one I have in front of me." He said. "Do you want me to heat you a bit?"

"Thanks for the shirt." I said taking it, but he held my wrist. "I can't take my gown off if you are holding me."

He then let my wrist go as he did a funny signal showing he had nothing against it.

Then I removed the gown Betty, a bitch, gave me as present when I was at Singapore last time. Of course, when I wore that I just wore my knickers under it, so I ran to change shirt. When I was pulling from the lowest part to cover my butt too I felt how Jack had stood up and was holding me by the back, moving his hands up and down at my belly.

"Here." I said holding my gown towards him as I stepped aside getting free from his hug.

He then took it and fell down to earth smelling it.

"Ah… it's still warm and smells on you…" He said smiling.

"The info." I said. "What are you looking for at the end of the world?"

"I think this is not enough for…" He began saying to be menaced by my hunting knife against his neck. "I'm running from a promise my dad made not even asking me. A damned bride…"

"You are to get married?" I asked him removing the knife from his neck and placing it back on its hide out. "Ok, tell me more. Is she pretty? Does she know how to kiss?"

"Don't know and don't know." He said. "I have never seen her, just heard some rumours..."

Then I felt a bit of pity for him. It was true, he had never seen me. Not even the reward announces showed a good picture of me.

"And what do rumours say about her?" I asked him as he fell down again so I put his head on my lap. "Is she pretty?"

"Nobody knows." He said. "All I have heard about her is she is a great killer. Bloody and vicious. She would not doubt on killing even little kids."

(Jack's voice)

I told that lady all I have heard about my supposed bride. All what rumours have told me.

"And what do you believe?" She asked me. "I mean… how do you image her would be?"

"A kind of demon." I told her.

I wanted to get her. Her lips smiling at me as she combed my hair were just so appealing that I felt the great desire of tasting them. With my shirt I could half see her forms transparenting with the light of the fire.

"And what do you think of me?" She suddenly asked me. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Yes!" I told her.

I was not lying and perhaps, if I flattered her she would allow me to get in her.

"Prettiest in the world?" She asked smiling again.

"Bloody yes!" I said. "Prettier than stars above us when we sail, prettier than the best of the treasures in the sea, in the seven seas!" I added balancing and falling slightly towards her.

She then kissed me softly.

"Let's stop asking silly things." She said smiling. "You are now drunk so you are saying nonsenses."

She was prettier than ever now. Even better than Elisabeth.

"Shall we sleep a bit?" She asked then.

"Sure." I said.

Now I had a chance of getting nearer her; it was a bit cold in the night so perhaps I could manage to get her enough close so as to get a bit more from her.

"It's a bit cold, isn't it?" I asked her. "Laying one next to the other will be better for keeping us warm."

"Certainly." She said. "Do you mind? I need to go to do something just… a bit further."

She then stood up but I held her wrist again feeling her a bit tense.

"Ok you can go." I said. "Don't get too far and I could protect you if you are attack. And when you come back perhaps we could enjoy night a bit more."

"Hum, we'll see." She said smiling. "Can I leave? You are still holding my arm."

"Oh, sorry." I said as she took a branch in fire.

"Just to see the path I'm taking." She said.

She then began moving to get a bit away, and I laid forwards to see how her beautiful butt moved as she walked.

(Isa's voice)

As soon as I was far enough I began making signals with the fire on my stick. I had noticed a hawk flying over the island; better said I heard it. So when I was sure Jack could not see me I began doing signs for my men to notice me.

(Kailee's voice)

After having lost Captain Jack Sparrow and seeing our captain jump over the ship fence to get him, we were a bit worried about them. Especially when they didn't came back when the water was a bit more calmed.

Then we got Polie and Krishna, the two macaw from the main and the third ships. They carried news and information about the ships. They also asked for commands to take along. Anyway, though I was Isa's trust man, I didn't want to give a command unless she was nowhere we knew.

We then vegan looking for them and then I sent Horus to look for his mistress.

It was after a while that he came back and made us look to a far point at the distance were we could see some little light points.

"They are safe." Jason said. "But I think we'd better give them a chance to speak."

"The night." Jack said smiling to then joke. "And if he is as man as I think, they will have more than words tonight."

"I think you don't know our captain." Drake said.

"Who doesn't know her is him." Jack added.

"You must admit Drake, that a man wanting to force a woman has not difficulties on doing it." I said. "But our captain will never allow him to reach that point."

"Ok, a night and in the morning we tell the rest where they are and get there to get them back." Drake said.

"Perfect." I then said.

"Do you know she will be ok sleeping there with him?" Jason asked me

"I hope so." I said. "She will marry him sooner or later, or she will kill him so I think he will end up agreeing marrying her so… I suppose she will have to learn to feel well when he is at her bed."

Then I began doing signs to her.

"Who wants to have a rhum drink?" Jack asked as I ended.

(Isa's voice)

When I saw an answer from the Red Hawk I smiled and held the torch to go back where the bonfire was. There I saw Jack was lying over his front looking to me coming back. I then smiled at him. He was obviously attracted by me, and that made me want to laugh as for him I kept on being just the captain of the ship they were travelling next to. I was still not revealed to be the one he had refused to marry to, the one he was running from.

Anyway, he seemed as if he would now think about the marriage. Or perhaps not, for what I could see at his pants, it was not true love, just the same attraction I could notice on all the men setting their eyes on me when I was wearing something sexy or tight-girlish.

"Sorry, I needed to… well, too much drink." I said trying to apologize.

"You are shivering." He said, and then he hit the sand next to him for me to crouch there. "Do you come here and keep on chatting?"

"I'm a bit tired, so if you don't mind… I'd rather to lie down and try to sleep." I said lying down next to the fire shivering a bit.

It took him just three seconds to come to my side. He stood up and came to sit next to me.

"Are you cold?" He asked me as he lay down. "Perhaps I could help you feeling hotter."

He then lay at my back.

"I don't need you to do it." I said.

The truth was I needed it. Now I had not Kailee there with me I really needed someone to spend the night with me. I was really used to Kailee and his hard body against which I spend most of night.

Even since that happened it seems as if a weird kind of hex had been put upon me; a hex that doesn't allow me to properly sleep. If I had to spend a night alone I began feeling a deep cold as if I was about freezing, ghost from my past came to see me; and the only thing that could made it go littler allowing me to get into dreams' world was men. Neither rhum nor the strongest kind of vodka or drugs could make me stop shivering yet they helped me sleep. And then were those weird dreams.

Then I noticed his hands moving at my side as if he wanted to feel me better.

"Keep your hands off me, please." I told him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." He said making me roll under him. "We are alone here and we don't know how long will it take for us to be rescued, why don't we met better?"

He was now about putting his hands under my shirt so I held the dage hidden at my ornaments and put it against his neck.

"Remove them at once." I said pressing a bit more till a little blood line began running from under my blade. "Please?"

Then he stopped it and took his hands off me so I was able to roll away.

"Thanks." I said.

I kept on shivering, and perhaps even worse. Not cause of the recent sexual attempt but cause of my anger let off at him.

"It's cause of the black guy, isn't it?" He then asked me. "He is your husband."

"No, he is not." I said. "He is my first and loyal trust man; and he is also my friend."

"I… We are also friends and you don't allow me to get in your… sand part." He said trying to define where I was laying at. "Why him and not me? Now?"

"He is more special than you right now." I told him shivering. "He is the only one… able to help me… feeling better."

I was crouching but still looking at him. I could see he kept on drinking so he would soon go so drunk that he would fall asleep. Whatever I told him now he would not remember it next day.

"I was put a hex upon me." I confessed him. "I want to ask Dalma about how I could find the cure. Right now, the only way of making me feel better in the nights is Kailee's warmth."

"So… if I hugged you…" He said as wanting to point out something.

"I'd probably feel nothing." I said smiling. "And for your own interest… I prefer gentlemen rather than a sea rat." I told him winking.

That left him a bit confused, thinking on it so I hoped the information went through his drunken brain.

"Good night Mr. Sparrow." I added smiling as I shivered.

Last thing I heard before falling half sleep was his voice.

"I'll end up getting you." He said. "I will manage to get a night with you, on the same bed, and you will be just as you are now…"


	11. Chapter 11

**EPISODE**** 11**

(Jack's voice)

"Ouch… my head!" I said as I woke up.

"It was beginning to be time for you to wake up…" Someone said. "Why didn't you took care of her?"

"What?" I asked confused.

I could not remember anything. Last thing I could remember was trying to make the one saving me allow me to see more of her.

The girl!!

"Where is her?" I asked confused.

"Too clever mate." The guy said holding her on his arms. "She fought yesterday night against some men trying to hurt some innocents and you. She didn't managed to save them but you. So… I suppose you now owe her a lot."

Yes, I now owed her more than a lot because she appeared to have saved my life not once but twice.

I then realised she was not appearing fully well; she was now pale and a big tire of cloth was bandaging her side.

"Is she…?" I asked a bit frightened on it could be true.

"No, she is not death." He told me. "Yet she had a bad wound. I have done what I could for her. But she would need to be healed better soon. I've seen a ship getting near."

I then turned my face to face the sea when I could see both ships getting nearer us. Then I began moving my arms madly to make them notice we were there and shouting at them.

(Kailee's voice)

"What's gone on here?" I asked holding the foreign man by the arm.

"Who are you?" Jason added with his sword close to the man's throat.

"Kai…lee…" Isa muttered as Drake held her on his arms. "Jas… son. He's… saved me…"

"That's not fully true." He said to be put the weapon against the throat. "Technically she saved my life first and then I healed her the best I could. Er… I think she needs help." He added pointing to her. "She was sank a sword at her side before she killed the owner of it."

"Drake, take her to the ship." I ordered him, now she was out of combat it was my turn to take the lead of the ship till she was able to do it again. "Jason, we need a doctor. Captain Sparrow, do you have a doctor aboard?"

"Technically… no." He said.

"Jack!" Sam said finally jumping off the boat coming from his ship. "She needs a doctor!" She added noticing the red cloth covering her side.

"I could help." The man then said. "Let me help, I can do it. All I want is you taking me out of here."

I had my doubts, but even if we didn't trust him much, we had no other option but to carry him. Isa, my friend, my captain; Isa needed a doctor now. She could not stand the travel to the nearest port, even with her strength and life desires…

"Ok, but try anything weird and we will throw your dead body to sharks." I threatened him.

He just nodded and followed us into our boat.

"I'll swim till there." Jack said.

The rest of us nodded and he left, we just went on the boat to get the ship. Drake was carrying Isa as if she was a light and fragile kind of dummy so I went a bit worried.

"She lost a bit of blood, so she must be sleeping." The new said. "As long as she doesn't have high temperature she will be ok."

"It's ok." I said. "She is strong; she has got over worse things since we met her."

(Isa's voice)

I have had an awful night. First, standing a drunken Jack Sparrow till he fell asleep; then my hex and finally, when I was half slept as always, that shouts of terror not too far from us. I woke up and ran to see what was going on.

A bunch of men, women and kids were being attacked and about being eaten by natives, I suspected they were so cause of their tribal drawings.

I fought them killing one native after another, till one of them took out what looked as a sword stained in blood and sank it in my side.

I shouted on pain and then I killed him too. The rest ran away.

I couldn't help that people. Not all of them.

In the ground there was a handsome guy tied by hands and legs, he seemed as drugged so I cut his ropes and pulled from him to take him to the beach. Those terrified natives would not attack us now; they were so terrified on me that they must have run away, the furthest from me the best.

Anyway, when I was a bit further from the bonfire the natives made for roasting the people, the man woke up and saw me holding my side that didn't stopped bleeding. Then he held me when I was about fainting.

He torn his shirt to make a long cloth and wrapped my side with it, then he held me to carry me.

"Thanks…" I said.

"It was nothing. Where do I have to carry you? Where are your friends?"

"Over the beach, you will see my mate sleeping next to a bonfire." Then, when we were next to Jack I felt as if I fainted, but before I could hear how the guy apologized and thanked me to have saved his life.

Anyway, I finally woke up. I was at my ship, lying on my bed with my side aching. I laid my hand over it and I checked it was bandaged under my shirt.

"How are you?" A voice said.

I then looked to my sides to see Jason was there. I smiled at him.

"I have a bit of side-aching but I'll survive to it." I said joking.

"I have heard you tried to save some people about being eaten."

"There were women and children too." I said.

He then nodded; he knew I could easily turn into a demon to protect innocent women, children and my own friends.

"Have I slept for long?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Two hole days and some hours till now." He told me. "I'll tell the rest you are ok."

Anyway, there was no need of it, someone got in the room

"Ah, I see you have finally waked up." The guy said getting in my room then he sat down next to me. "Do you allow me to have a look at the bandage? We have to change it."

"Jason, mind telling the rest I have woke up?" I asked him. "I'll get the deck when I have been changed my bandages."

"I can't allow you." The guy said. "Even if you are feeling better."

"I'd love to see you trying to stop me." I said sitting up to allow him changing the bandages covering my side.

"I'll tell Kailee you are back among us." He said before leaving.

"It's funny, while you were sleeping they didn't kept their eyes off me while I was around here and now you are awaken they…"

"They are my best friends so they take care of me. Anyway, now I'm awaked I can take care of me against you easily." I said as he removed my bandage. "By the way, who are you?"

"Carrick." He told me softly as he had a look at my now sewed hole from side to side of my left side. "You saved me, remember?"

"Yes, Carrick." I said. "And may I know what are you doing here? Who allowed you to get on?"

"You needed a doctor and I offered a hand." He said ending having the look at the sewed wound and beginning putting some of our medicines at the wound. "I'm still in debt with you for saving my life on that island."

"Never mind." I said after hissing slightly because the mix hurt at the wound.

"I'd like to join your crew." He then said after putting the lid back. "I'm not silly or deaf. If you are travelling to the end of the world then you would need a good doctor on your ship. And furthermore, I need to get on a ship for chasing my dreams."

"Dreams… I can't help you reaching them." I said after thinking about his words. "You will get off this ship on the next port." I added as he bandaged me again.

"I'll do whatever is needed for you to carry me." He said ending and standing up. "And after all, I'm in life debt with you. I can't leave you till I have saved your life."

I couldn't believe he was so stubborn for joining a pirate crew when he knew nobody there but for the woman that, according to him, saved his life. Now I wondered what dreams would be worth of such stubborn behaviour and wanting to give anything for sailing on my ship.

"What dreams are you chasing after?" I asked him.

"Does it really care?" He said.

"Yes if you want to sail as my crew." I answered him.

"I want to run from a hex that I was put under." He said after thinking it a bit. "I'm looking for the person that can remove it from me."

I looked at him; he was being true; I could feel it. And he was also handsome, too handsome for being true.

"Ask the rest of my crew." I finally told him giving up and taking my trousers to wear them. "Anyone getting in the crew must be approved first by me and then by my crew."

"You should rest." He said when I stood up fastening my weapon's belts.

"I'd love to see you trying to force me to do it." I said aiming my gun at him.

He then stood stiff but said nothing when I put it back on its place and began walking for getting out. I felt my legs still a bit weak, but I could walk just the same.

As soon as I appeared on the deck I saw three men jumping to stand around me.

"Isa!" Drake said happy. "You woke up!"

"I told you all she would never die before she could end up her task." Jack said.

I then smiled as I saw how happy my men were.

"Isa, I thought you would better rest for another day." Kailee said. "So soon and you are disobeying your doctor?" he added joking as he realised I had aimed my weapon at the new doctor.

"I can still walk, thanks." I said rubbing my side. "Damn… this hurts."

"You had a sword thought it." They told me. "From a side to the other."

"You should not walk still. You lost too much blood." Carrick said then.

"Then I'll crawl." I said as if it was obvious but joking. "Or perhaps you would rather to carry me, hum?"

"I would." He said.

"Your hands off me." I said putting my dage again against his neck. "I was just kidding. I can walk myself."

(Jack Sparrow's voice)

I was at the deck talking to Will when I saw a red glitter. I had been worried about the red haired captain since we were rescued from that island, so all the two days she was missing I kept the hop of seeing her walking back to her deck.

Sam once jumped to the other ship using a rope and swinging there. I tried once but I was not able, so since we were rescued from that island I have not seen her; yet I have asked her men about six times a day and they answer me nearly laughing.

So, when this midday I saw the red glitter at her deck I was more than happy and relief.

"She is a really amazing woman." Elisabeth said when she saw her.

"No." Will said smiling. "She is a pirate."

"A captain, in fact." I pointed out.

"Heya Pearl." She said smiling as she laid against the fence. "Good day for sailing, isn't it? Pity you can't go faster on that ship."

"You still owe me the rhum bottle." I said trying to hold my anger against her.

"I will pay it happily the moment we reach Singapore." She added standing over the fence and bowing slightly.

Then she tipped and was held by the black Kailee before she could even think on falling down.

"I have told you million times not to play there, especially when you are weak." He said.

"Sorry, I always forget." She said smiling as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Hey, try to stay alive." I told her. "Until you hand me my rhum."

"Jack Sparrow… you are a lost cause." She said smiling. "Cheeky and rude. But even such a man has a weak spot."

That made me go confused, anyway, we were close to Tia Dalma's now so we had to get ready for it.


End file.
